Vampire's Esence
by Gatsby Gray
Summary: Sasuke, un vampiro desde hace más de un siglo, denomina su vida como insatisfactoria. Llegan a su ciudad una nueva familia con un oscuro secreto, Hinata Hyuga, es o no es lo que parece? Lemon. Historia Vampírica. SasuHina 95% y NaruHina 5%. ¡Comentad!
1. Capítulo 1: Sed

El otro día me dió un pronto y me puse a escribir ésto, que es una historia original mía

Es un universo alterno, en el cuál hay seres imaginarios cómo los vampiros.  
La historia se desarrolla, en ésta época en la ciudad de...No...Todavía no lo sé, tengo que investigar xD

Espero actualizar pronto, ya que teng puestas esperanzas en éste fic ^^

¡Dejen sus rewiews! Me harían muy felices si así lo hicieran nee...

_**Vampire's Esence**_

**Capítulo 1: Sed**

Los últimos rayos de sol ya han desparecido por el horizonte, y suaves brisas nocturnas alcanzan mi pelo balanceándolo suave y armónicamente. Nada se oye en la oscuridad nocturna, pero ésta es la calma que precede a la tempestad...

Abro mis ojos perezosamente, los cuáles ven perfectamente en la penumbra, logro vislumbrar un resquicio de luz que se cuela entre la persiana y los barrotes que cubren mi ventana, pero ésta luz no es la luz que da vida por el día, es tan sólo la que nos alumbra por las noches.

La puerta se abre lenta pero sonoramente hasta dejar un pequeño hueco en el cuál se puede ver una sombra con ojos extraños distantes, una sombra que viene por mí...

- Ya es la hora - Dice únicamente antes de salir de allí, dejando abierta la puerta tras su partida.

_Ya es la hora_ ésas simples palabras se repiten en mi cabeza...Estoy acostumbrado a oírlas, pero jamás me he parado a pensar cuál es su significado, que encierran tras de sí, a que se refieren...

¿La hora de qué? ¡Ah ya! Recuerdo de que es la hora, cómo olvidarlo cuándo se convierte en hábito, en rutina... _¿Cómo olvidar aquello que determina qué soy?_

Antes resultaba satisfactorio, excitante, divertido, ahora es algo corriente... Espera...

_¿Corriente?_ No...Me temo que no hay nada corriente en mi vida, no desde ése día que deseo olvidar, pero que recuerdo frescamente...

No es momento de recordar, no tengo tiempo para eso, no ahora, además...

_¿Quién quiere recordar?_ Yo desde luego no...

Me levanto y visto con pasividad, decido ponerme algo llamativo como prenda, no me gusta llamar la atención, pero me temo que ésta fue una semana dura para mí, y debo reponerme de inmediato, si no quiero que la semana que va a entrar sea igual de insatisfactoria que ésta.

- Te estás tardando - Me vuelve a advertir la sombra, una sombra que conozco demasiado bien – Hoy deberás esforzarte más si quieres recuperarte de lo de ésta semana. En verdad ha sido nefasta para ti.

- Hmph... - No creo que haga falta más frase para que entienda que quiero que se calle, me molesta su tono, su presencia, su sombra... ¿Quién se cree que es? No es nadie, tan sólo un desafortunado hijo de la noche, igual que yo...

Pero él no lo ve de ésa manera, él lo ve como un don, un orgullo, como algo por lo que creerse superior. _¿Superior a quién? ¿A ellos?_ ¡Cualquiera es superior a ellos! Un cerdo es más noble que los humanos, al menos el primero no destruye lo que ama o miente al que quiere...

Los seres humanos son del todo detestables, lo único que me reconforta cuando pienso en lo que dejé atrás es el saber que yo soy mejor que todos ellos, que ninguno puede comparárseme, que no soy uno de ellos...

_¿Realmente fui como ellos?_ Prefiero no pensarlo, no recordar es un buen remedio par un pasado doloroso cómo el mío, o así lo veo yo. Me debo ir ya, al fin y al cabo, ése maldito tenía razón con lo que me dijo, me debo esforzar más...Por lo menos hoy...

Salgo a la solitaria calle, no sé de que me asombro, nadie se acerca a nuestro hogar. Demasiado lúgubre, apartado, solitario y en realidad hacen bien en no acercarse, quizás no regresaran...

Empiezo a caminar por la calle empedrada, mientras dirijo mi mirada a la resplandeciente luna que brilla con fuerza, despidiendo vida y fuerzas a quién la mira. En verdad me encanta el cielo nocturno, jamás imaginé que algo tan simple e inalcanzable me pudiera cautivar de tamaña manera...

- ¡Date prisa y deja de mirar la luna! Si no me llevaré yo todo y tu te quedarás sin nada dattebayo - Dice una sombra a mi derecha, una sombra sobre la cual tengo una teoría, mi teoría es que le gusta sacarme de quicio... Y lo consigue el maldito...

- ¡Cállate ya, Naruto! - Le aviso encolerizado - Me sé cuidar solito, sé lo que debo hacer, no como tú...

- Tranquilízate tigre. Yo sólo lo decía por ti...

- Naruto, deberías estar acostumbrado a que Sasuke-kun te hable de mala manera cuándo tiene hambre, es decir, cómo ahora mismo... - Le dice la voz femenina que está a mi lado, y cómo siempre utiliza un tono meloso al pronunciar mi nombre, un tono que no me gusta en absoluto...

Pobre humana ilusa. Cree que entre ella y yo hay algo, ya que una vez necesite de ella para sobrevivir. ¡Oh si amará a todas de las que necesité alguna vez! No me cabe la menor duda, tendría el corazón más grande del planeta.

- Sasuke-kun, te estás quedando atolondrado, necesitas de alguien muy rápido. Si quieres yo te ayudo - Dijo la humana, descubriendo su cuello antes tapado por el sedoso pelo rosa - Dos veces no matan a nadie...

- Hmph... En marcha... Sakura, más te vale mantener tapado eso y estar en la mansión. No te quiero ver en toda la noche - La gruño amenazadoramente. Puedo ver el abatimiento en su mirada, y sé que me hará caso, como siempre hace...

Al fin y al cabo, la joven es cómo todas las demás, una interesada. Naruto y yo sabemos perfectamente que la chica lo único que quiere es nuestro don. Pero también sé que ninguno de los dos se lo proporcionaremos, no de momento...

En fin, me pongo en marcha, el camino es muy corto, o por lo menos para nosotros. En menos de cinco minutos hemos llegado a la entrada de la ciudad, en la que ya se pueden ver personas y bares abiertos a rebosar de gente que desea olvidar quiénes son.

Naruto como siempre dando la nota, va silbando y echando piropos a todas las muchachas atractivas que logra ver. Todas ellas inconscientes del peligro que acecha tras sus extraños ojos azules y su cabellera rubia cual trigal.

Me pregunto... _¿Cuál será hoy?_ Ésa muchacha de allí me mira, sin embargo no parece apetitosa y yo necesito más de una. Debo de encontrar a varias, si tomo a una solamente no me podré reponer, necesito a más.

Ando lentamente por la calle principal mirando en los bares en busca de las que serán mías ésta noche, ésta magnífica noche de luna llena. Pero mis ojos sólo ven carnadas solitarias, al igual que yo...

Cansado de buscar sin recompensa me encamino hacia un pub en el que parece, hay gente de mi edad, y por lo tanto, debe haber grupos de jóvenes mujeres deseosas de probar bocado...

Y en efecto, un grupo de tres bellas chicas, de entre 16 y 17 años, me miran divertidas y risueñas. Una de ellas, la más bajita, de ojos azabache y pelo corto castaño sujeto en dos coletas bajas se ríe mientras le comenta a la más morena algo que no alcanzo a oír.

La morena tiene el pelo y los ojos negros, y una esbelta figura con unas piernas larga y sensuales. Pero la que más me llama la atención es la pelirroja de ojos aguamarina que me mira de forma juguetona, invitándome a ir y entablar conversación, y obviamente es una invitación que no voy a rechazar...

Me dirijo allí de manera despreocupada, fingiendo interés por las tres amigas, las cuáles me observan y hablan conmigo, mientras la pelirroja se va acercando más a mí, hasta que por fin pega sus caderas a las mías y recorre mi cuello con su lengua experta.

Mis manos van a su pequeña cadera y descienden hasta llegar a su bien formado trasero. Las amigas ven, enfurruñadas, cómo su amiga se divierte conmigo, y llenas de envidia deciden pedir la cuenta.

- ¡No os valláis todavía! ¡La noche es joven preciosas! ¡Disfrutémosla mientras podamos! - Exclamo aparentemente lleno de energía y vida, pero por dentro aburrido de tanta pantomima - Veniros conmigo hoy, seguiremos la fiesta en mi habitación de hotel, y ésta vez participaremos todos – Digo en mi tono más pícaro y seductor...

Cómo esperaba, ni siquiera se lo piensan antes de decirme un sí. Aunque ellas no tienen la culpa de no ver el peligro que las acecha. Demasiado despreocupadas, cómo niñas bobas me miran dulcemente antes de responderme...

- No me puedo resistir a ti, Sasuke-kun, eres tan encantador... - Dice abatida por mis encantos la más bajita.

- Seguidme pues...

Entre risas y coqueteos varios me quedo rezagado, estoy cansado, sediento y aburrido. Oigo los grititos de las tres chicas que van delante mía y que poco a poco me van pareciendo más y más insignificantes, cuándo de pronto me paro...

_¿Qué olor es ése?_

Un olor extremadamente atrayente llega a mi agudo olfato, un aroma que nunca antes he tenido el gusto de oler, y por su puesto que quiero disfrutar de nuevo.

Aturdido alzo mi vista en busca de la dueña de dicha fragancia embriagadora, en busca de la mujer con el aroma más sensual que haya podido oler, pero no doy con ella. Miro por todas partes, pero no doy con ella. Los olores se entremezclan confundiéndome y no me permiten encontrar el rastro.

Las chicas se han parado al darse cuenta de que nos las seguía, y me gritan "Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun" con su voz melosa, pero no puedo atenderlas, no puedo quitar mi conciencia de la búsqueda de dicha fragancia.

Miro para mi derecha, luego para delante, para atrás y finalmente hacia mi izquierda...

_Ésos ojos... __  
__¿Qué son ésos ojos que irradian luz propia?_

No me doy cuenta de lo que hago, ése aroma, ésos ojos me están volviendo loco... Busco de nuevo en mi izquierda pero la hermosísima joven ya ha desaparecido entre la multitud...

¿Acaso he visto un espejismo? ¡Nadie puede ser tan perfecto! Ésa joven no puede ser humana... Sus ojos eran como la luna, pero vacíos, melancólicos, tristes...

_¿Cómo alguien puede guardar eso en la mirada? ¿Acaso está muriendo por dentro cómo yo? ¿O es que mi sufrimiento se ha reflejado en sus perlados ojos?_

Un grito me saca de mis pensamientos, y me hace ver que ya estoy en el hotel con las tres muchachas. Seguro en veinte minutos he terminado con ellas, estoy demasiado cansados para juegos hoy, sólo debo tomarlas una a una, y disfrutar con cada trago...

La pelirroja y la morena se divierten en el sofá, con el minibar y las bebidas que he pedido, mientras yo me ocupo de la más bajita y menos atractiva de todas, lo que no quiere decir que sea fea.

Lentamente consigo que ella se suma en un estado de media conciencia, en el cuál la sangre circula fresca y vital por el sistema circulatorio, pero en el que su estado es de muerte cerebral...

_Es ahora cuándo se muestra mi auténtica naturaleza_

Aparto sus pequeñas coletas del sabroso cuello de la que será mi primera víctima ésta noche, y suavemente clavo mis enormes colmillos, haciendo una herida de la que enseguida brota sangre, sangre que no llegará al suelo, pues yo la succionaré...

Despacio extraigo toda la sangre que me es posible, no debo hacerlo muy rápido o la mataré, y la sangre de una víctima muerta jamás debe succionarse o correrás la misma suerte...

- Vuestra amiga se quedó dormida en lo mejor... ¿Por qué no viene tú - Señalo a la morena - y terminas lo que empezó?

La mulata se encamina hacia mí, dejando sola a la pelirroja que se divierte viendo un programa de televisión en el cuál te hacen preguntas estúpidas que debes responder y acertar.

Comienzo el mismo juego que hice con su amiga, sólo que más rápido, deseo probar la dulce sangre de la pelirroja en poco tiempo...

Cuándo me alimento me convierto en algo completamente diferente a mí, me vuelvo cercano, cariñoso, protector y cálido, pero sobretodo ansioso. Una mala costumbre, que me ha llevado por mal camino en varias ocasiones en las que la sed y la excitación me pudieron he impusieron sus reglas sobre mí...

La sangre de la mulata está llena de energía, llena de vitalidad, lo cuál me transmite a mí de forma asombrosamente rápida. Puedo notar cómo la fuerza regresa a mí y se desploma en mi interior llenándome de vida, de vida de otra persona...

Creo que me estoy pasando con ella, si sigo así la mataré, y no deseo víctimas, no ésta noche... La dejo suavemente en la cama al lado de la otra, ambas exhaustas y pálidas y por la pérdida de sangre.

Suavemente llamo a la pelirroja para que me brinde el dulce sabor de su sangre y de su cuerpo. Miro el reloj de la mesilla de noche.

_Todavía queda tiempo..._

La beso suavemente en los labios, haciendo que ella los abra y que deje paso a mi lengua que campa a sus anchas en el interior. La joven me susurra al oído que se llama "Galatea", y después me succiona el lóbulo sensualmente, mientras me pega al cabecero de la cama y se sienta encima mío.

Despacio muy despacio, la voy desnudando encima mía...a la vez que ella me desnuda a mí. Una vez cómo dios nos trajo la mundo, ella aún sentada encima mío, nos contemplamos maravillados con el cuerpo del otro...

Ella coge mi mano y la coloca en su trasero, el cuál tiene un tacto divino, y coloca sus exuberantes pechos en mi cara. Saboreo el sabor de sus pechos, succionándole los pezones y dándole pequeños mordiscos mientras ella me mira divertida y excitada.

Por lo visto ha notado mi "pequeño problema" , el cuál no es necesariamente pequeño, y se levanta de encima de mí, para luego bajar, cosa que no la dejo hacer, ya que de un movimiento la tumbo boca arriba debajo de mi colocándome entre sus largas piernas, las cuáles entrelaza en mis caderas haciendo rozar nuestros sexos...

Roce que me vuelve loco y me ciega hasta tal punto que me meto dentro de ella de manera brusca y sin delicadeza, provocando un pequeño gruñido de dolor por parte de ella que me mira sorprendida y enfadada ante tal acto.

_- ¿Te gusta?_

La pelirroja sonríe ante mi pregunta, dándome a entender que sí. Empiezo con un vaivén suave, pero constante, mientras subo la velocidad a medida que pasa el tiempo. Al poco tiempo Galatea se mueve para un lado impidiendo mi penetración, y de un rápido movimiento de piernas se posiciona de nuevo encima de mí, dónde empieza a moverse arriba y abajo mientras grita y gime de placer.

Exhausta cae a mi lado, pero yo aún no he llegado al clímax, por lo que vuelvo a la carga esta vez poniéndome encima yo. Rápidamente me hundo en ella, haciéndola gritar mi nombre y cogerme del pelo, en poco tiempo ella llega al clímax, pero me temo que aún no he llegado yo, por lo que sigo embistiéndola hasta derramarme en su interior.

Agotada me mira sonriente y radiante, y con brillo extraño en los ojos. Me doy cuenta de que es hora de saciar mi sed con su sangre, así que después de besarla los labios, procedo a chupar la sangre de Galatea, la primera víctima que me sé el nombre, y con la cuál compartiré lecho más de una vez si la suerte está de mi parte.

Hundo mis colmillos en su blanca y limpia piel, haciendo manar sangre de su cuello, sangre que huele también como sabe. La joven me mira expectante y temerosa, pues ha visto mis colmillos...

Tsk... Se me olvido dormirla... ¿Es que ésta semana no puedo hacer nada bien? ¿Qué hago ahora? ¿La llevo conmigo? ¿La dejo aquí?

De pronto ése aroma vuelve a mí cabeza, y los perlados ojos a mi pensamiento, y todo mi cuerpo se contrae haciendo que la joven, asustada ante mis acciones, se cubra. Pero de pronto, hace lago que no me esperaba, y es que ese aprieta la herida haciendo que la sangre fluya constante y viva, y acerca su cuello a mi boca contraída en una mueca extraña.

- Bebe... Y llévame contigo - Me dice al oído.

La miro aún más sorprendido por sus palabras, pero el aroma embriagador vuelve a hacer mella esta vez más fuerte. Fuera de mí, cojo a Galatea y hundo mis colmillos de forma salvaje en ella, destrozando su piel y chupando rápido y en grandes cantidades, hasta que ella deja de moverse y se queda inmóvil, fría y pálida...

_Muerta..._

**Continuará...**

Les gustó nee??  
Espero sí...

¡Dejen sus rewiews!

¡Ñaña matta ne!


	2. Capítulo 2: Muerte

Nee nee, aquí vuelvo con el siguiente capítulo

Espero que os guste, y comentéis bonito,  
en verdad vuestros rewiews me logran sacar una sonrisa...

Éste fic será lento, por así decirlo. No deseo que las cosas sucedan de sopetón, todas seguidas. Quiero que vayan a su ritmo, poco a poco, lentamente. Veréis cómo evoluciona todo conforme vaya avanzando la historia nee ^^

Y sin más, les dejo el capítulo...

_**Vampire's Esence**_

**Capítulo 2: Muerte**

Flash Back

De pronto ése aroma vuelve a mí cabeza, y los perlados ojos a mi pensamiento, y todo mi cuerpo se contrae haciendo que la joven, asustada ante mis acciones, se cubra. Pero de pronto, hace algo que no me esperaba, y es que se aprieta la herida haciendo que la sangre fluya constante y viva, y acerca su cuello a mi boca contraída en una mueca extraña.

- Bebe... Y llévame contigo – Me dice al oído.

La miro aún más sorprendido por sus palabras, pero el aroma embriagador vuelve a hacer mella ésta vez más fuerte. Fuera de mí, cojo a Galatea y hundo mis colmillos de forma salvaje en ella, destrozando su piel y chupando rápido y en grandes cantidades, hasta que ella deja de moverse y se queda inmóvil, fría y pálida...

_Muerta..._

End Flash Back

Su sangre empieza a ser tóxica en el momento en que su, antes palpitante corazón, deja de latir y difundir sangre por su sistema circulatorio, y yo lo noto. Su sabor cambia, y se vuelve agrio, ácido, amargo...

Lentamente me aparto del cadáver, no sin antes observar la extraña expresión que hay en el rostro de la joven, que me mira con los ojos abiertos, en los cuáles cualquier brillo de vida que antes hubiera, ha desaparecido para siempre...

_¿Para siempre?_ Me imagino que sí. Ni siquiera yo, un ser superior a las demás formas de vida de la tierra, sé que me espera después de la vida, qué hay más allá de la muerte. Ése misterio muchas veces no me ha dejado conciliar el sueño, pues miles de dudas me atacan la cabeza, impidiéndome dormir...

_¿Qué hay después de la muerte final? __  
__¿Nada? ¿Otra vida? ¿Nuestra recompensa por los años vividos?_

No me preocupa realmente, pues sé que para que yo encuentre la muerte, la debo ir buscando, y de momento no deseo descubrir qué secretos oculta. En cualquier caso, yo ya morí una vez, y volví a nacer...

Mi muerte cómo humano no fue tan dolorosa cómo pensé que sería. Lo más doloroso fue dejarlos atrás a ellos, para siempre jamás... Recuerdo la sensación de poder que me llenó cuándo volví a la vida, dejando atrás cualquier rastro humano y convirtiéndome en lo que soy ahora...

Y también recuerdo la soledad que sentía, y que siento hoy día. Y es que mi vida se ha convertido en algo extraño para mí, todo lo que hago lo hago para sobrevivir, y aunque no negaré que muchas veces me gusta, otras me resulta aburrido y cansado, repetitivo diría yo.

_¿Acaso no soy feliz?_ No lo sé, creo que nunca he conocido la verdadera felicidad por lo que no puedo saber cómo distinguirla de la infelicidad. La felicidad plena jamás ha hecho mella en mí, y si las cosas siguen igual que hasta ahora, no creo que jamás lo haga...

Sólo soy un superviviente, el cuál sólo hace lo debido para sobrevivir. Las palabras disfrutar o gozar, me acompañan durante algunas horas o incluso días, pero jamás llega a más. No puedo decir que halla sido feliz durante más de dos días seguidos, y los momentos de, lo que yo creo es, auténtica felicidad se pueden contar con los dedos de las manos.

_¿Es que no soy digno de gozar de la felicidad? __  
__¿O quizás es que ahuyente todo rastro de felicidad? ¿Eso quiere decir que me da miedo ser feliz?_

_Tengo miedo..._Miedo a que me guste, y a que cuándo me acostumbre a ella, me deje sólo y triste, me abandone a mi suerte, la cual no es muy buena. Tengo pánico a olvidarme de cómo era una vez la haya probado, a que me la arrebaten de la forma más cruel, cómo, quizás, una vez hicieron.

Miro hacia Galatea, hacia sus ojos sin vida, los cuáles hace unos minutos estaban rebosantes de vida e inteligencia, y que ahora están vacíos, muertos, sin inteligencia, desolados...

Me reflejo en sus ojos aguamarina, y me veo mirándola con indiferencia, cómo si su muerte no significara nada para mí, y de hecho no lo significa. Ella sólo fue una humana de la que una vez necesite, y con la que gocé de sobre manera, pero una humana al fin y al cabo.

Vendrán otras más, con las que gozaré también, y de las que necesitaré noches enteras. A lo mejor alguna repite, cómo hubiera echo ella si no estuviera ahora muerta...

- La has matado... Creí que hoy no querías víctimas, – Me dice cierto rubio consternado ante mi acción deshonesta – pero ya veo que me equivocaba.

- Fue un accidente. _No deseaba matarla._ - Las palabras suenan huecas al brotar de mis labios. Él sabe bien que no siento su muerte...

- Entonces, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

- No tengo por qué darte explicaciones, viejo amigo. Sólo te diré que fue un accidente, no fue mi culpa.

- De acuerdo, no discutiré tu credibilidad, pues eres mi amigo y te creo. Pero, hay una manera de que no muera – Me dice con delicadeza, yo sé muy bien a qué se refiere, ya lo había pensado, pero lo descarté en seguida – Mejor dicho, hay una manera de que vuelva a nacer...

- Hmph... No... – Digo solamente moviendo mi cabeza en forma negativa, mientras el asiente cabizbajo, un poco molesto ante mi negativa.

- Entonces vete a casa, yo me encargo del resto– Le miro expectante, seguro no había terminado de hablarme – Déjalo en mis manos... Cómo siempre...

- Yo no te lo he pedido.

- Lo sé. Vete y descansa, lo necesitarás dattebayo.

Le hago caso, sé que puedo confiar en Naruto, al fin y al cabo, es mi mejor amigo, por no decir el único amigo que tengo. Le dirijo una mirada de agradecimiento, mientras me voy por la puerta que da al balcón, dónde está la escalera de incendios por la cuál bajo siempre que ocurre esto. Lo cual no es muy a menudo.

Bajo suavemente, sin hacer el mínimo ruido para que no se den cuenta de mi presencia. Mis pasos son ágiles y rápidos, y en pocos segundos llego al suelo. Me sacudo la capa negra, ya que tiene restos de polvo, mientras me coloco la capucha y meto mis manos en los bolsillos de la susodicha capa.

Empiezo a pensar en lo ocurrido ésta fatídica noche, mientras voy camino de lo que hoy en día llamo "hogar".

_¿No debería de sentir remordimientos por la muerte de Galatea? __  
__¿O al menos pena? __  
__¿Por qué no siento nada en absoluto? ¿Es que acaso soy inmune a la tristeza?_

_No siento nada..._ Me da igual. Simplemente no me importa su muerte, no me preocupa. Ella era un ser inferior a mí, un ser del que necesité, y del que una vez cogí lo que quise, no me sirvió para nada más.

_Murió...Pero, ¿a mí qué me importa?_

Me es indiferente. Debería sentir remordimientos, llorar su fallecimiento, sentirme culpable y una mísera rata de alcantarilla que acaba de morder a un niño pequeño, pero sin embargo, no siento nada. Hoy para mí es un día normal, no hay nada de especial.

La culpabilidad me huye, y yo no soy nadie para perseguirla. Simplemente continuo mi camino sin mirar atrás, sin preguntarme si tendrá familia que la llore, pues me da igual. Los seres humanos me dan igual. Ninguno merece si quiera que les mire, y cuándo lo hago, lo hago pensando en que son mi almuerzo, en que son la base de mi dieta.

Yo diría que ésa es la mayor diferencia entre Naruto y yo. Naruto ama a los humanos, los mira con anhelo, echa de menos su vida como mortal. Jamás ha matado a uno, y siempre que yo, por decisión del destino, lo hago me mira con reproche y la tristeza se presenta en sus ojos de los que caen lágrimas tan azules cómo ellos mismos. En verdad sufre mucho cuando uno de ellos muere, y aún más cuándo se tiene que alimentar, lo disfruta, pero a la vez se le marchita el corazón cada vez que lo hace, por que, según me ha contado en varias ocasiones, nota cómo la vida se va apagando en sus interiores, cómo se la va arrebatando a cada uno de ellos. Nota cómo les va matando poco a poco. Por eso su "sistema" es coger de varios en una noche, para así arrebatarles lo justo…

Y yo, al contrario que él, me gusta tomar a una o dos muchachas, siempre jóvenes y vitales, pues su sangre me sabe mucho más fresca, mucho más revitalizante. Las tomo rápido y seguro, intento no asesinarlas, dejarlas lo suficiente y tomar lo máximo posible. Disfruto con cada una de una manera distinta. Mis preferidas siempre han sido las de ojos claros, las de ojos puros, pues me recuerdan a la luna…

_La luna… Mi inalcanzable sueño…_

Miro hacia el cielo nocturno hasta encontrar al astro que ocupa mi mente en éste momento, y al mirarlo, no puedo evitar recordar ésos extraños y perlados ojos. Y mi mente vuelve a jugar conmigo, y me transporta a ésa preciosa vista, una vista que puede que no vuelva a ver más…

_Sus ojos… ¿Acaso eran pequeños y hermosos trozos de luna? __  
__Si, eso eran… Pequeños, hermosos y melancólicos trozos de luna._

Deseo encontrarla, poder verla de nuevo, necesito de ella, me ha embaucado con su embriagadora sinfonía de aromas y sus puros y penetrantes ojos lunares, por que eso son…

_Ojos lunares… Solitarios y distantes ojos de luna…_

Pero, que simplemente y de la manera más tonta, me han cautivado. El sólo pensar en ellos hace que desee mirarlos de nuevo, y verme reflejado en ellos, poder volver a aspirar su aroma, su esencia, una esencia que remueve parte de mí y me hace más salvaje, más animal, más apasionado…

Sin darme cuenta de cómo, estoy a unos trescientos metros de mi "hogar". Todavía no quiero entrar, pues cuándo entre ella vendrá a susurrarme palabras que para mí carecen de sentido si salen de su boca. Y además, está el hecho de que es él quien merece dichas palabras, yo no las quiero, las repelo, y no las merezco.

Sakura debería de darse cuenta de que mi indeferencia hacia ella es producto de sus inagotables ganas de que la tome, de su molesta insistencia en algo que hice una vez, y que no estoy dispuesto a volver a repetir, de momento…

Me deshago de esos pensamientos, total, sólo me traerían problemas, además que pensar en tonterías cómo esas no me aporta nada en absoluto. Miro a mi alrededor, las calle está vacía, desolada. Ya lo he comentado antes…

Nadie se acerca a nuestro "hogar"… _¿Será porque nos tienen miedo a nosotros? __  
__¿O es que el deshabitado paraje que lo precede les asusta?_

_Los humanos son tan predecibles._ Todos sus sentimientos son tan normales y corrientes, que si no es blanco es negro, y viceversa. Todas sus acciones derivan de sus sentimientos y sensaciones, confían en su instinto pocas veces y siempre se dejan llevar. Son muy confiados y poco precavidos. Al ser tan confiados, su felicidad sube de manera alarmante en muy poco tiempo, y la caída es mayor, más rápida y más dolorosa.

Todos ellos apestan a humanidad, pero supongo que es algo obvio, al fin y al cabo, son humanos. Un enorme árbol se yergue ante mí, robusto y orgulloso, parece que me salude con sus ramas las cuáles se mueven suavemente meciendo las hojas que penden de ellas. La suave brisa llega a mí, y roza mi cabello el cuál se mueve, un poco alborotado, al compás que ellas dictan, y mis ropas se despegan de mi fría piel y ondulan al tiempo que mi cabello.

El árbol es alto, y parece resistente, así que me subo a él para poder estar más cerca del alejado firmamento que me mira desde la inmensidad del universo. Parece algo tonto el verme aquí parado mirando hacía arriba embobado y metido en mis propios pensamientos. Ahora mismo cualquiera podría pensar soy vulnerable a cualquier acontecimiento inesperado.

Pero lo cierto es que mi pose relajada sólo oculta mi tensión muscular y mental. Estar en guardia es fundamental para mí, pues cualquier descuido podría hacerme encolerizar, y _el control sobre mi mismo reside en mantener la calma en todo momento…_

Noto una presencia no muy lejos de mí, alerta, observo el paisaje que se extiende ante mí. Desde las sombras, observo a la persona, humana o no, que se acerca hacia mí con paso vacilante e inseguro. Por el poco ruido que hacen sus pisadas, deduzco que se trata de una joven.

Me pregunto cómo no me he dado cuenta antes de su presencia. Mi propia debilidad me sorprende, en cualquier caso, es necesario alejarme de ella. No quiero que me vea, debo continuar mi camino sin toparme con ésa joven que sigue mis pasos inconscientemente…

Bajo ligero del árbol, y miro por última vez la borrosa silueta que se yergue a unos metros míos. Me doy la vuelta para marcharme, no tengo nada que hacer aquí, es perder el tiempo, y mi tiempo es precioso me temo.

Una suave brisa de aire llega a mí. Alertado me paro bruscamente, haciendo un poco de ruido con mis pies. Cegado por la inconfundible fragancia que me llena por dentro y me enloquece de sobremanera, busco con la mirada a la joven sombra.

_Ése olor otra vez… Debe de ser ella… _

Miro hacia atrás, y la veo con total claridad, pues mis ojos poseen una visión nocturna mucho mejor que las de los humanos, al igual que la diurna, soy capaz de avistar a cualquier ser sea de noche o de día…

Silencioso y letal me aproximo a ella, la cuál, cómo todos los seres humanos camina despreocupada e inconsciente del peligro que la acecha, inconsciente de mi presencia. De las sombras me alzo frente a ella, la cuál sólo alcanza a pararse para no chocarse conmigo.

_Orgullosa y esbelta se yergue frente a mí. __  
__Sus extraños ojos de luna me miran con temor, pero fascinados por mi presencia._

En silencio la observo, intentando descifrar el extraño brillo que ilumina sus ojos. Un brillo que me fascina, al igual que su aroma, al igual que su mera existencia. No parece humana, pero quién soy yo para juzgar qué es esta extraña joven, además el tiempo dirá que esconde tras su perfecta fachada, si es que esconde algo…

La chica me mira temerosa e interesada, pero más temerosa que cualquier otra cosa. Una reacción del todo normal si tenemos en cuenta que va caminando sola y de pronto un desconocido la asalta por el camino. La miro de arriba abajo, su cuerpo esbelto y bien proporcionado es algo digno de ver, de tocar…

El viento vuelve a mover mis cabellos y los suyos, haciendo que su melena me roce levemente la mejilla. Puedo notar la suavidad de su pelo, el olor embriagador que emana de él, y de pronto me entran ganas de tocarlo.

Levanto mi mano hacia su preciosa cara, y con una suavidad felina aparto los oscuros cabellos de su rostro, rozando con las yemas de mis dedos sus rosados pómulos.

Una sensación electrizante y armoniosa pasa a mi mano, y la joven cierra los lunares ojos al contacto. Parece que a ella también le gusta, pero con reservas adivino. Retiro la mano de su, todavía rosada, cara, y ella abre los ojos al instante.

Me mira un poco desconcertada, parece como si no entendiera que la ha pasado. Esbozo una leve sonrisa, que la hace enrojecer aún más. Dirijo mi mirada de nuevo a sus hermosísimos ojos, y me veo reflejados en ellos, los cuáles me miran fascinados y "protegidos"…

_Sus ojos puros, blancos, brillantes y hermosos me miran expectantes. __  
__Un arroyo de profunda melancolía los baña… __  
__Sin embargo ése brillo mágico sigue ahí, y la luz de sus ojos parece que no se vaya a extinguir nunca, que estará ahí para siempre…_

Un ruido la sobresalta y alarmada se da la vuelta velozmente, y echa a correr por el camino que ha venido. Me quedo parado en el sitio, no puedo perseguirla, al fin y al cabo, es un ser libre, o eso pienso yo. Además que sé quién ha producido el ruido, de hecho sabía que alguien o algo me estaba vigilando desde hacía ya tiempo.

Indiferente sigo mirando por el sitio por el que se ha marchado la bella joven. Todavía diviso su forma entre las sombras, y deseo que llegue sana y salva a su hogar, si es que ella tiene uno. Apenas ya es una mancha en el oscuro he interminable horizonte cuándo dejo de ver rastro de ella…

Me doy la vuelta con pasividad para dirigir una feroz mirada al maldito que hizo dicho ruido. Y frente a mí se encuentra la sombra que me despertó hoy. Como imaginaba. Me observa sereno y tranquilo, pero furioso…Lo noto en su mirada, está cargada de reproche e ira… Al igual que la mía…

- Vete… ¡Ahora! – Me grita furioso – Sasuke… Desaparece de mi vista…

- Piérdete Itachi… - Le digo poniendo en ésas dos palabras todo el odio y la repulsa que le profeso a ése ser al que, por desgracia, llamo hermano…

Salgo de allí frustrado y furioso, y en seguida llego a la mansión. Abro la puerta de un portazo y cómo no, allí está Sakura esperándome para decirme estúpidas palabras carente del menos sentido, que ni siquiera hacen mella en mi conciencia, por que en realidad no la escucho…

_Estoy demasiado dolido para reír… __  
__Demasiado cansado para llorar…_

Llego a mi "habitación", por llamarla de alguna manera. Y mi último pensamiento golpea mi cabeza cómo si de un mazo se trataran, y las palabras brotan de mi boca casi sin darme cuenta

_- Demasiado muerto para vivir…_ - Digo antes de caer en los brazos de Orfeo…

**Continuará...**

Os gustó nee?  
La verdad, a mí me dejo satisfecha, espero que a vosotros también ^^

No sé para cuándo estará la conti, espero que pronto...  
Pero no prometo nada xD

¡Dejen sus rewiews!

¡Ñaña matta nee!


	3. Capítulo 3: Clases

Nee nee aquí el nuevo capítulo. Haber si les gusta 3  
No he tardado mucho, así que no se pueden quejar... ¡Gracias por sus coment's! Son adorbles, de veras

Sin más, el capítulo. ¡Dejen sus rewiews!

**Capítulo 3: Clases**

Flash Back

Salgo de allí frustrado y furioso, y en seguida llego a la mansión. Abro la puerta de un portazo y cómo no, allí está Sakura esperándome para decirme estúpidas palabras carente del menos sentido, que ni siquiera hacen mella en mi conciencia, por que en realidad no la escucho…

_Estoy demasiado dolido para reír… __  
__Demasiado cansado para llorar…_

Llego a mi "habitación", por llamarla de alguna manera. Y mi último pensamiento golpea mi cabeza cómo si de un mazo se trataran, y las palabras brotan de mi boca casi sin darme cuenta

_- Demasiado muerto para vivir… -_ Digo antes de caer en los brazos de Orfeo…

End Flash Back

Hay algo raro en el ambiente… El aire es muy pesado, me cuesta respirar… Es cómo si tuviera una soga al cuello, pero no tengo nada. Oigo una extraña risa, una sonora carcajada que parece venir de todas partes, y que rebota una y otra vez en mi cabeza. Su sonido es maquiavélico, perturbado y doloroso a mis finos y sensibles tímpanos…

_¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué no hay nada de luz en éste lugar?_ Miro a mí alrededor, sin encontrar nada, excepto oscuridad absoluta y plena. Sólo se oye la extraña risa, no veo nada, no huelo nada… _No siento nada, y eso, me pone los pelos de punta…_

La risa cesa, de golpe, una señal que no sé cómo recibir, no sabría decir si es bueno o malo, pero por lo menos el odioso y maldito sonido ya no me golpea una y otra vez. Ahora sólo oigo silencio… Un silencio perturbador e incómodo…  
_Gotas… Caen gotas… ¿Será lluvia? ¿Está lloviendo? _No noto el aire lo suficiente húmedo cómo para que así sea, no oigo el sonido del viento siseando y trayendo con él pequeñas y minúsculas gotas de lluvia…

- ¡Aaaaaaahh! – Un grito retumba en el lugar en el que estoy, un grito de miedo y desesperación…

_Y de pronto la oscuridad se hizo luz… Para revelar la horrible realidad…_

Ante mí una escena familiar, de hace muchos, muchísimos años…

_Las gotas no eran de lluvia… Eran de sangre… De sangre de mi familia… _Un grito golpea mi cabeza, estoy aturdido, esto ya lo he vivido… No… No quiero recordar, no deseo verme de nuevo allí, no quiero verlo de nuevo…

_No pude hacer nada para salvarles… Murieron ante mis ojos, y yo no pude hacer nada… Me quedé mirando cómo ése ser los mataba… Ni siquiera logré moverme del sitio…_

Me encojo sobre mí mismo, mientras me mezo en un vaivén lento y tranquilizador. Oculto mis ojos húmedos entre mis temblorosas rodillas. No quiero verlo… Quiero irme de aquí… No quiero volver a ver sus ojos mirándome y reprochándome que no les haya ayudado…

Algo cae a mi lado, con un golpe sordo y rápido… Y el suelo en el que estoy apoyado está húmedo… Miro de reojo a mi lado, sólo quiero saber qué ha pasado, por qué tengo el pantalón mojado… Ojalá no lo hubiera hecho…

_Dos grandes ojos negros, abiertos de par en par, me observan. Grandes ojos negros vacíos y sin vida. Gotas rojas caen por ellos, y del cuello de la mujer salen grandes cantidades de líquido rojo… Un líquido rojo que ha manchado mi ropa, y que ha manchado para siempre mi recuerdo. _

Grito desesperado ante tal visión, de mis ojos brotan lágrimas que ya no puedo contener por más tiempo. Me muevo hacia atrás para alejarme del cadáver, pero la pared me lo impide. Cierro los ojos, pero el olor y la textura de la sangre llenan mis sentidos…

Me hundo en mi oscuridad, y me quedo mirando los ojos negros, que momentos antes despedían brillo y vida por todas partes. El recuerdo de su sonrisa llega a mi mente, y la perturba más, mucho más… Me agarro la cabeza y me tiro del pelo, hasta hacerme daño. Me golpeo, aún con las manos en mi pelo, contra la pared hasta que grito de dolor.

_Pero ése dolor no es nada comparado con el dolor que siente mi alma…_

--

- Sasuke… Sasuke… Despierta, vas a llegar tarde dattebayo – Me dice una voz, sacándome de mi horrible pesadilla nocturna. Abro los ojos lentamente, y miro su cara, la cuál está contraída en gesto de preocupación y terror. –Estás sudando, Sasuke… ¿Estás bien?

- Si… Sólo fue una pesadi... No es asunto tuyo Naruto… - Le digo con frialdad. Él ya está acostumbrado a que le trate con indiferencia e incluso con mala leche. Pero parece no importarle… Y en cierto modo me alegro de ello, por que sé que puedo contar con él para todo…

_Al fin y al cabo, por mucho que me cueste reconocerlo, él y yo somos mejores amigos…_

Miro mi reloj, y como siempre, Naruto estaba en lo cierto. Con un ágil y rápido movimiento me deshago de las sábanas y voy al armario, donde mi ropa ya está preparada para hoy.

Una chaqueta azul marino y una camisa blanca planchada y limpia forman parte de mi uniforme. Una corbata de color azul marino con rayas de azul celeste, y unos pantalones del mismo color que la chaqueta, junto unos zapatos negros lo completan…

_Odio el uniforme… _

Me lo pongo mientras pienso en que hoy es el primer día de clase de éste nuevo curso. Hoy empiezan las clases, y cómo siempre debo empezar a andarme con cuidado si no quiero que las niñas tontas y acosadoras me aplasten el primer día. Para mí ir al colegio es una prueba de supervivencia, nunca sé que tipo de fiera indomable puedo encontrarme en el camino…

Nunca he entendido los motivos que las llevan a perseguirme hasta sacarme de quicio. Por suerte les inspiro el suficiente respeto como para que no se me tiren encima. Bueno, a casi todas, por que Sakura e Ino se me tiran en cuanto me doy la vuelta…

_En verdad que son muy molestas._ No me gusta su contacto. Me sacan de mis casillas, no se dan cuenta de que nunca conseguirán nada de mí, jamás conseguirán nada que yo no quiera darles. No sé que mierda ven en mí cuándo se me acercan y me dicen con voz melosa si quiero comer con ellas, o me entregan algo que han hecho con sumo cuidado.

Agradezco sus gestos, pero no puedo corresponderlas. Haber si maduran de una maldita vez y me dejan tranquilo. Hay muchos tíos que están esperando por ellas, y las muy bobas no se dan cuenta. Me esperan a mí…

_Hace tiempo que dejé de buscar eso en alguien…_

Sin embargo, ésa chica del otro día… Quiero tomar de ella, saber a qué sabe su sangre. Pero lo haré a mi modo. Al modo que hacía antes, quiero disfrutar de cada gota que salga de su cuello, y de cada fragancia que llene mis sentidos. Quiero tomarla lenta, pero productivamente…

_Quiero tomarla mirándola a los ojos… A sus ojos de luna…_

- Sasuke-kun – La voz de Sakura dice mi nombre, miro hacia la puerta, y la encuentro allí mirándome con un brillo extraño en los ojos. – Te has hecho mal el nudo de la corbata –Me dice sonriéndome de una manera sensual. Por muy pesada que sea, debo reconocer que la chica es guapa, pero no lo suficiente – Déjame que te lo ponga bien… Sasuke-kun…

Antes de que tenga tiempo de contestar se acerca a mí, colocándose justo en frente, a unos escasos centímetros de mi cara. Puedo notar su respiración, y noto que está concentrada en hacer bien el nudo de mi corbata.

Naruto llega y se queda ante la puerta, quieto, parece sorprendido y noto un destello de furia en sus ojos. Pero él sabe que esto es cosa de ella, lo leo en sus ojos y él lo lee en los míos. Sé de sus sentimientos hacia Sakura, y también sabemos los dos del amor que profesa continuamente hacia mí ella…

Aún así, no me preocupa lo que pueda pensar. Si decido hacer algo con ella, será asunto mío, y ni él ni nadie podrán reprocharme nada. Al fin y al cabo la chica se me está declarando continuamente… En cualquier caso, dudo que eso suceda alguna vez.

- Ya está Sasuke-kun. Ves así está mucho mejor – Me dice en el tono meloso que usa cuándo se dirige a mí. Naruto observa la situación en un segundo plano, controlando sus ganas de partirme la cara. Sabe que eso no le conviene con Sakura, ni conmigo. Podría salir mal parado por ambas partes, y él no quiere eso…

- Nos debemos ir ya. Si no llegaremos tarde – Dice bajando su cara hacia el suelo.

- A… Estabas ahí… Espera, deja que te coloque bien la corbata. Estáis hechos unos casos no hay duda- Dice riendo de buena gana.

Naruto se sonroja un poco, como es costumbre en él cada vez que Sakura se le acerca. Me están exasperando, me aburre tanta tontería. Sin una palabra me pongo en camino y salgo de mi habitación, colgándome la mochila azul a la espalda. Me dirijo a la cocina, al fin y al cabo tengo que ir a por el "almuerzo".

Cojo pesadamente mi comida y la meto con cuidado dentro de mi mochila, al lado de los malditos libros de texto. Dirijo una breve mirada a la persona que hace cómo que lee el periódico, pero que en realidad me observa a mí.

- No debiste hacer eso ayer, Sasuke. Tendrás tu castigo, no dudes ni por un momento que me he olvidado. No te vas a librar, no ésta vez – Me dice. Estoy seguro de que ahora mismo está repleto de felicidad.

_Maldito… Se cree que me conoce… Pero no sabe de mí una mierda…_

- Hmph…

- No dirás lo mismo cuándo sepas lo que te toca, ototo. Te aseguro que no lo dirás… - Dice en tono amenazador. Al finalizar suelta su clásica carcajada que pone los pelos de punta. Pero a mí me da igual…

- No te lo cuestiono. – Le digo mientras salgo de la habitación rumbo a la puerta de salida. Su presencia me incomoda, y me exaspera…

Cojo las llaves y me pongo en camino, sin esperarles. Total, el camino sólo puede ser mucho más placentero que ir con ellos. Con los grititos melosos de Sakura llenándome los oídos, y las miradas frustradas y coléricas de Naruto.

Prefiero apartarme, y que disfruten ambos de su compañía. Voy andando, y miro al cielo. Un cielo que está como siempre en ésta parte del mundo, cubierto de un espeso manto de nubes, que nos "protege" del sol.

Miro a mi alrededor, y todo es verde, todo rebosa vida por lo cuatro costados. La frescura de la hierba, la humedad del ambiente y la extraña fragancia que suelta a tierra mojada me acaricia, reviviéndome de alguna manera. No creo que haya en el mundo ningún lugar tan vivo cómo éste, y a la vez tan vacío, tan lúgubre.

Quizás sea porque al haber tanta vida, la muerte sea aquí más clara, más manifiesta. _Al fin y al cabo la vida en sí es un viaje, un viaje que nos enseña a aceptar que nuestro único destino desde siempre ha sido la muerte._

Un pensamiento un tanto triste, lo sé, pero no deja de ser cierto. Y en cierto modo, eso me reconforta. O puede que no. No lo sé, no estoy muy seguro. Hay veces que no sé como me siento y otras en cambio no sé cómo debería de sentirme.

Por ejemplo cuándo muere alguien a quien conocías, pero sólo de vista, o quizás de una tarde juntos. _¿Cómo debes sentirte? ¿Triste? _No lo creo, al fin y al cabo sabías que ésa persona estaba ahí, la has visto en más de una ocasión, pero no has llegado a entablar una amistad con ella, no has tratado con ella.

Sólo la conocías, la veías, pero no hablabas con ella. _Te era indiferente. En ésas ocasiones no sé cómo sentirme…_

Ya veo la verja de la escuela, a lo lejos. Ya estoy en la ciudad, las mujeres me miran como evaluándome. Ahora no tengo tiempo para eso, todo se andará por la noche. O eso creo…

Es verdad, casi se me había olvidado. El castigo que Itachi me ha impuesto…

- ¡Ha! ¿Qué me esperará esta vez? – Vaya, he alzado la voz. Ahora la gente me mira cómo si estuviera loco, y sin embargo, las chicas y algunos hombres no pueden reprimir en sus ojos ése brillo de interés, de duda…

Saco mi iPod de la mochila y empiezo a escuchar música. Dejo que la letra de la canción inunde mis sentidos, que me aleje de la realidad. Un grito pronunciando mi nombre me llega en la lejanía, miro hacia tras y veo a Sakura y Naruto saludando, hay alguien más con ellos. Decido pararme, no quisiera ser descortés…

- ¡Sasuke-kun! – Error, no debí pararme. Reconozco ésa voz, y la inconfundible silueta de su portadora no me trae gratos recuerdos. – ¡Soy yo Ino!

- Hola – La saludo con fría cortesía. Me agarra del brazo y me lleva con los demás, que están un poco más atrás.

Allí puedo ver caras conocidas, caras de amigos y de no tan amigos. Ya hemos llegado a la escuela y se yergue grande y amenazante ante nosotros. Un montón de recuerdos llegan a mi mente, recuerdos de exámenes, de profesores, de escapadas, de bromas, de risas, de llantos…

Pero todos son recuerdos que guardo con cariño en mi recuerdo, pues al fin y al cabo forman parte de mi vida. Saludo a todos los chicos y chicas que me topo con una forzada sonrisa, lo cuál para ellos parece suficiente y sigo mi camino hacia el tablón de anuncios.

_Y es que a veces pienso que mi vida es una cruel mentira para hacer feliz a los demás…_

Allí cuelgan todos los años las listas de profesores, alumnos y horarios de éste curso. Y obviamente debo ir a verla, cómo todos los años. Sonrío levemente, me intriga saber qué profesores me esperan y con qué personas me tocará.

- Mi tutor de éste año es… Kakashi… Hmph. Y los compañeros de clase son…

- ¡Sasuke nos ha tocado juntos! ¡A todos juntos! ¡Éste año va a ser el mejor! – Dice una voz exaltada a mi lado, la voz pertenece cómo no a Naruto…

- Qué problemático… Todas las chicas están en nuestra clase… Tente, Sakura, Ino, Temari… No creo que pueda soportarlas todo el curso… - Me susurra Shikamaru (N/A: Con cara de "¡Oh Dios Mío Por Qué A Mí"! ). Le miro sonriendo, entiendo su "dolor". El año pasado nos tocó juntos, y la verdad es que el chico es bastante majo, se podría decir que somos algo así cómo amigos.

- Mirad han cambiado de clase sólo a Namiko, Juffy, Rikcy, Josué y a Claudia Martín y su hermano Roberto – Dice Sakura. Se la nota que está contenta, pese a que su amiga Namiko no esté con ella e Ino. Parece que la da igual, mientras esté conmigo. Pobre ilusa…

_Preferiría dar clases particulares y así no tener que aguantarlos a todos… Y así poder estar solo..._

- ¡Mirad hay dos nuevos en el instituto!

- Les haremos una tarta de bienvenida, ¿verdad chicas? – Dice el afeminado Lee. Ése joven es talentoso en el baile y la cocina, pero en lo que conquistar se refiere… No mucho la verdad. Además, para sorpresa de todos, está enamorado de Sakura, y ella no le hace mucho caso…

_Está demasiado centrada en intentar ganarse un cariño que no la corresponde…_

- ¿Novatos? Déjame ver… ¡Ah sí! Son Hinata Hyuga y Neji Hyuga. Los pusieron a los dos en nuestra clase.

- Me ha dicho mi madre que son primos, y de una familia muy extraña. Creo que han venido a vivir aquí por que a la hermana pequeña de Hinata la sienta bien el ambiente húmedo. – E Ino sigue igual de cotilla que siempre… Me pone nervioso - Deberíais de ver a su hermana pequeña, Hanabi. Son mis vecinos de en frente, ¿sabéis? Así que nos portaremos de un modo correcto con ellos. Me gustaría ser sus amigos. El joven Hyuga es todo un bombón… - Dice entre carcajadas y miradas insinuantes a Sakura, la cuál no para de mirarme.

- ¿Y la tal Hinata ésa? ¿Está buena? – Dice el molesto chico perro, Kiba. Su olor es demasiado fuerte para mí, no me gusta en absoluto. Y además su perro, al que siempre lleva con él, no huele precisamente a rosas…

- ¡Callar! – Dice de pronto Sakura mientras señala hacia dos jóvenes que se acercan hacia nosotros. Dos jóvenes que no conocemos de nada en absoluto, por lo que deduzco que serán ellos. – Deben de ser ellos.

Todos guardan silencio, cómo si estuvieran asistiendo a algo que sólo pasa una vez en la vida. Permanecen atentos, callados y nerviosos mientras miran fijamente a los recién llegados. Miro hacia ellos y veo una ágil silueta acompañada de un chico robusto y de caminar decidido.

La joven lleva el uniforme femenino del colegio, como todas las demás. La parte de arriba es igual que la mía, camisa blanca, corbata de color azul marino con rayas de azul celeste y chaqueta azul marino. Pero la parte de abajo es una falda del mismo color que la chaqueta, que, debo reconocer, es muy corta. Tan corta que no deja nada para la imaginación. La mayoría llevan cómo calzado sandalias de tacón, o botas en invierno.

- ¡Hola! Vosotros debéis de ser los Hyuga. Yo soy Naruto, y éstos son mis amigos. – Dice volviéndose – Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Temari, - Las cuatro sonríen sonrojadas por la mirada del chico, supongo. No estoy prestando mucha atención, sigo mirando los horarios, me gusta aprenderme qué clase me toca y con qué profesor, para decidir si saltármela o no – Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Lee, Shino, Sai y Sasuke, el que está leyendo los horarios.

- Encantando, yo soy Neji Hyuga y ésta es mi prima Hinata Hyuga – Dice con una voz ronca. Dirijo mi mirada hacia él, y veo algo que me inquieta. Sus ojos, son igual que los de la chica de la otra noche. Sólo que su pureza y su color son un poco diferentes. Quizás la joven de ojos de luna y él sean parientes…

_Al aroma llega de nuevo… __  
__Y mi mirada se cruza un instante con la suya, pero no me hace falta más para saber que es ella… __  
__Hinata Hyuga es la chica de ojos de luna y de aroma embriagador…_

- Es un p-placer – Dice mirándonos a todos y ruborizándose ampliamente. Naruto sonríe ante su acción y se acerca a ella, de un modo encantador y desinteresado, aunque yo sé que todo lo que hace tiene un por qué…

A su primo no parece molestarle por que se echa a un lado y va a mirar las listas de alumnos que están detrás de mí. Pasa a mi lado y me dirige una breve mirada acompañada de una falsa sonrisa mal hecha.

- Siento haber sido descortés, no noté que llegabais – Le digo con tono despreocupado – hasta que Naruto dijo mi nombre. – El chico tiene unas facciones delicadas, y su pelo castaño claro cae por sus robustos hombros. Sus ojos parecen que vean a través de uno mismo, que pudiera leer mi mente. _Es extraño…_

- No pasa nada, tu amigo parece un poco escandaloso – Me dice riéndose.

- Lo es, lo es – Le digo yo riéndome a su vez. No puedo evitar sentir un poco de animadversión hacia su persona – Estamos todos en el mismo grupo, inclusive vosotros – Le digo con tono impersonal, un tanto grosero diría yo.

_En verdad que siento repulsa hacia él… ¿Por qué será?_

- Vaya. Éste va a ser un curso interesante. Tú eras…

- Sasuke Uchiha.

- ¿Uchiha? – Casi escupe, con un tono cercano al odio. Parece que recupere la compostura, pero no me ha gustado nada el tono con el que ha dicho mi apellido. – Vaya, no lo sabía. Da igual, olvídalo. Espero que nos conozcamos mejor en un futuro…

Ambos sabemos que no queremos eso, y sin embargo lo decimos para quedar bien… La raza humana es un tanto estúpida. Pero, él no me parece del todo humano… No sé, ya pensaré más tarde en ello. Ahora tengo otros asuntos que atender. Si se puede considerar "asunto" a recibir una estúpida lección sobre física…

- A mí también me gustaría. – Le digo fríamente, mientras vuelvo mi mirada a Naruto, el cuál está aún más cerca de Hinata. Parece que no se disgustan entre ellos, pues se notan cómodos y felices al hablar.

Ambos están rozándose, y Naruto la susurra palabras al oído, palabras que yo no puedo oír desde mi posición. Ella sonríe y se ruboriza de manera instantánea, cómo todas las chicas hacen…

_¿No pueden ser originales? ¿Acaso son todas iguales?_

- Hmph...

Veo que el joven Hyuga se va de mi lado, y se encamina hacia dónde está Naruto con la Hyuga. Ése tipo no me cae muy bien. Parece que él es el que la domina, pues es él quien que la indica que se van. Aunque ella no parece muy contenta con la decisión, aunque no creo que se niegue.

Su semblante es diferente al que recuerdo cuándo la vi al llegar, parece que sea otra persona, pero rápidamente recupera su "aspecto" anterior. Sus ojos se habían vuelto inexpresivos, duros, casi inhumanos. Y sus facciones se alteraron un tanto. En cualquier caso, ambos, parecen desprender una aureola de fascinación, misterio e interés.

_¿Qué secreto se esconde tras sus ojos de luna?_

Me parece que está aturdida, y pienso que se va a caer. No. Neji la cogió a tiempo de que nadie se diera cuenta. Nadie excepto yo. Los veo alejarse hacia la clase, que está al fondo del pasillo a mano derecha.

Antes de desaparecer por completo dirige una mirada a Naruto… Y otra a mí…

_Suenan los timbres, los alumnos vamos a las clases. __  
__Empieza nuestro particular "infierno"…_

_**Continuará**_

¿Os gustó nee?  
Espero que sí 3  
Por favor dejen sus post ^^

Gracias a; _leosapiens29__, __SaBaKu-No-MeNnY__, __Dark Amy-chan__ y a __gozatela_ pos apoyarme en éste fic. ¡Es por vosotras que sigo colgandolo!

**¡¡Feliz año nuevo!!**


	4. Capítulo 4: Comienzos

Y aquí les traigo la conti xDD  
Me tardé, pero es el capítulo más largo que he hecho hasta ahora en todos mis fic's... Tiene 7 páginas ^^

Por cierto… Quería agradecer en especial es post de _**Hiina Uchiha**_, muchas gracias por apoyarme de ésa forma ^^ Espero leerte más a menudo!

Bueno, sin más aquí os lo dejo...

_**Vampire's Esence**_

**Capítulo 4: Comienzos**

Flash Back

Su semblante es diferente al que recuerdo cuándo la vi al llegar, parece que sea otra persona, pero rápidamente recupera su "aspecto" anterior. Me parece que está aturdida, y pienso que se va a caer. No. Neji la cogió a tiempo de que nadie se diera cuenta. Nadie excepto yo. Los veo alejarse hacia la clase, que está al fondo del pasillo a mano derecha.

Antes de desaparecer por completo dirige una mirada a Naruto… Y otra a mí…

_Suenan los timbres, los alumnos vamos a las clases. __  
__Empieza nuestro particular "infierno"…_

End Flash Back

Despacio, muy despacio, los alumnos nos encaminamos a las clases. Según el boletín hoy tendremos clases, y una pequeña tutoría para saber los profesores y las asignaturas de cada hora y día. Me temo que el primer día de curso es el más largo de todos…

El aula 405, nos espera al final del pasillo, a la derecha. Vamos entrando poco a poco, hasta que el aula se llena de alumnos. Somos pocos en cada clase, al fin y al cabo ésta ciudad es pequeña, recóndita, apartada…

_Es perfecta para pasar inadvertido… _

Examino la clase, eligiendo el lugar en el que me voy a sentar. Tengo que elegir bien, ya que si me pongo en el medio, no podré evitar ser observado, al lado de la puerta y los percheros, la vista es deprimente. Por lo que el mejor lugar será al lado de la ventana, atrás de la clase.

Me dirijo allí, esperando que no me llamen para que me siente a su lado. Aunque en realidad sé que no me llamarán, sólo esperaran que escoja un sitio para sentarse a mí alrededor, igual que todos los años. Llego al sitio en cuestión, está el penúltimo de la fila, una fila de siete asientos. Detrás no se pondrá nadie, ya que la mesa está rota, y sólo está ahí por estar, por rellenar…

Me siento en el sitio y miro por la enorme ventana que se yergue a mi lado. Los marcos de color grisáceo y los cristales están salpicados por pequeñas gotas de agua. Por suerte la ventana está cerrada y mi sitio no sea mojado.

- ¡Mirad Sasuke ya ha cogido sitio! Vamos a sentarnos también – Grita escandalosamente Naruto, mientras se dirige hacia mí para sentarse a mi lado. – Hinata, Neji, ¿os sentáis con nosotros? – Dice ambos nombres, aunque en realidad sólo se refiere a Hinata. Pero sabe que si el Hyuga no se sienta aquí, ella tampoco.

_Sabe jugar bien sus fichas… Pero lo que no sabe es que yo sé la jugada que contrarresta la suya…_

- De acuerdo – Dice el chico mientras mira detenidamente a Hinata.

- ¡Genial, genial! – Dice mi escandaloso amigo con un brillo especial en los ojos. Observo todo con interés, me pregunto dónde se sentarán… Y quién decidirá el sitio que ocuparán, aunque de ésa pregunta estoy casi convencido de que sé la respuesta…

Neji se dirige hacia Naruto, que se sienta en la silla de al lado mía. Le dedica una sinuosa sonrisa, mientras coloca sus libros encima de la mesa de delante de él. Hinata le sigue con una sonrisa tímida pintada en sus hermosos labios.

_Con una gracia y fragilidad inhumana se sienta delante de mí. __  
__Mis instintos se disparan y me piden la sangre de la muchacha de ojos de Luna… __  
__Pero ésta vez los instintos quedan aplacados bajo el poderoso raciocinio de los hijos de la noche._

Su aparente fragilidad, su hermosura y su agilidad me llaman la atención. Cuándo se mueve parece que el mundo se paré y empieza una danza ágil y grácil bajo los ojos atentos de toda una clase de estudiantes atrapados en la luz que irradia.

_Definitivamente, su sangre ha de ser extremadamente exquisita._

Coloca su mochila en el respaldo de la silla, con la cabeza gacha, eludiendo el contacto visual. Yo la miro fijamente poniendo en juego todo el poder de mi mirada. Ella alza la cabeza, cuándo nota que la estoy observando, y se queda quieta al ver su reflejo en mis ojos oscuros, como pozos sin fondo.

Noto el torrente de emociones que inundan su ser. Pero me llama la atención el brote extraño, casi maligno, que impregna su espíritu, bañado por la luz de la luna. Y es que tras sus ojos se oculta algo, estoy seguro de que ambos, Neji y Hinata, esconden un secreto casi tan oscuro como el mío propio…

Toda oscuridad queda tapada por sus brillantes ojos perlados, pues, es mayor la luz que éstos irradian a las tinieblas que salen de su ser. Neji nos mira de mal humor, no se había percatado de mi presencia al lado de Naruto.

Me parece que no le gusta demasiado la idea de que ella se siente delante de mí, y eso me hace sonreír. Ella sonríe a su vez, y el brillo oscuro se hace más notable en sus ojos, su gesto se torna duro, sin sentimientos, inhumano. Su sonrisa se transforma en una mueca extraña y macabra, y sus delicadas facciones se erizan por un segundo, antes de que sufra una leve convulsión y su gesto vuelva a la normalidad.

Y allí está su primo, mirándola con gesto autoritario. Ella desvía su mirada y la dirige a su primo, parece que estén manteniendo una charla privada en sus mentes…

_Pero eso es imposible… Al fin y al cabo son sólo dos humanos. Simples y mediocres humanos…_

Un poco desconcertado, saco mis libros de la cartera, y los coloco en la, relativamente espaciosa, cajonera de mi mesa. Naruto hace lo mismo, y los demás toman asiento a nuestro alrededor. Los chicos ya se han sentado, y colocado sus cosas. Pero para ellas, no es tan fácil decidir cuál va a ser su sitio…

Ino y Sakura pelean durante minuto y medio para ver quién se sienta en el lugar más cercano a mí, quitando el de detrás. Ino, asombrosamente, se "rinde". Se dirige al asiento de al lado de Kiba, muy cerca de dónde están Neji y Tenten, que hablan animadamente. Parece que se conozcan de antes, pues tienen una confianza asombrosa para los dos minutos que llevamos con ellos.

Sakura, al fin, se sienta tras Naruto el cuál la sonríe, y la chica se calma, bebiendo de su sonrisa, cómo nunca la he visto hacer.

_Quizás vio el peligro en los ojos de luna, que amenazan con arrebatarle al único que la ama de verdad… _

- Hinata-chan, ¿quieres que te ayude a colocar tus libros? – Dice Naruto, desviando su mirada y su sonrisa hacia Hinata. – Por favor. – Dice en tono seductor y meloso, mientras pone cara de corderito degollado.

- De a-acuerdo, Naruto-kun – Le responde ésta sonrojada y acalorada de golpe. Si se piensa que me ganará en ése juego, lo lleva crudo. A educado no me gana nadie, y mucho menos Naruto…

- ¡Oh! Naruto, ¿por qué no me dejas ayudar a mí a Hinata y tú ayudas a Sakura? Estoy más cerca de ella y tú de Sakura. Nos costará mucho menos – Le digo en un tono que él conoce muy bien, pero parece dispuesto a plantar cara. Cosa que me sorprende en él, pues cuándo se refiere a Sakura lo hace todo. – ¿Estás de acuerdo, Sakura? – Le digo antes de que pueda rechistar.

- Claro. Naruto, por favor, ¿me ayudas? – El rubio asiente, cómo era de esperar. Eso ya es más típico de él.

_Sakura siempre será su punto débil… _

Me levanto y me sitúo al lado de Hinata. Neji parece que está todavía distraído por Tenten, lo cuál agradezco profundamente. Comienza a sacar los libros de la mochila, cuándo la paro y empiezo a hacerlo yo.

- Te dije que te ayudaría, y un caballero cumple su palabra – Me apresuro a decir con voz impersonal al ver la duda en su rostro angelical y misterioso. La sonrío de forma seductora, y deposito los libros encima de la mesa.

- No creo que e-entren todos en la cajonera…

- Si se meten de forma adecuada, sí. Déjame a mí – La ofrezco una mano, mientras ella me mira confundida. Me parece que la joven anda perdida respecto a mis anticuados modales – Por favor. – Ya parece comprender, por que coge mi mano, y la ayudo a salir del asiento.

Me siento en él, y comienzo a guardar todos los libros, ordenándolos para que entren perfectamente. Y en efecto, entran a la perfección. Aunque de qué me extraño, llevo yendo a colegios más de cien años… Es normal que sepa cómo hacer para colocar los libros…

- ¿Ves? Si los colocas entran. – La digo mientras me levanto y me siento en mi sitio. El profesor está apunto de llegar, oigo los pasos apresurados por el pasillo.

- G-gracias Sasuke-kun – Su primo se voltea en el preciso momento que pronuncia mi. Me dirige una brevísima mirada y luego asiente con detenimiento. Voltea de nuevo hasta quedarse, otra vez, mirando a Tenten y hablando con ella cómo hasta ahora.

_Y justo en ése momento hace acto de presencia el carcelero de nuestra prisión… __  
__El profesor…_

Viste un chándal normal y corriente, cuya sudadera tapa su boca. Su pelo plateado reluce con las luces de las lámparas, y le hace ver atractivo y juvenil. Sus ojos, impregnados de saber, nos miran atentos a cada uno.

- ¡Buenos días chicos! – Dice animadamente con una voz jovial y alegre – Yo soy Hatake Kakashi, y voy a ser vuestro tutor, y profesor de Educación Física. – En verdad que me parece un payaso total. De pronto pasa a estar totalmente serio, me pregunto si será para darnos miedo. Si es así, conmigo no funciona – Mmm… Voy a pasar lista. Levantaros cuándo diga vuestro nombre.

Abre el gran archivador rojo que llevaba dentro de su mochila, y extrae de él una hoja, que deduzco que será la hoja que buscaba. Empieza a ojearla, mirando a algunos alumnos mientras lee.

- Bien… Pasaré lista – Uno a uno va diciendo nuestros nombres, mientras nos levantamos para indicar que estamos. – Número siete, Naruto Uzumaki – Se levanta – Ocho, Sakura – Se levanta – Nueve, Sasuke – Me levanto pesadamente – Diez, Hinata – Se levanta, y la miro con interés – Once, Neji. Vaya, vaya, vosotros sois los dos novatos, ¿no?

- Sí. Somos los nuevos – Dice educadamente Neji, aún en pie.

- ¿Sois hermanos o algo así? – Dice Kakashi en tono amistoso.

- No. Somos primos, Hinata tiene una hermana menor, Hanabi.

- Sí. Creo recordar que la tengo en mis clases de Educación Física. ¿Os han enseñado ya el instituto, Neji?

- A mí sí.

- Yo aún n-no lo he visto, Kakashi-sensei.

- ¿Querrías verlo? – Hinata asiente con un grácil movimiento de cabeza, y el profesor dirige una mirada a la clase, atenta a las preguntas y respuestas entre los dos. Parece que busque a alguien que la lleve a dar una vuelta por el campus del instituto – Bien, entonces… Sasuke acompaña a Hinata y enséñale los sitios más importantes.

- Kakashi, ¿puedo acompañarles yo también? Es que estoy un poco mareado, y creo que me vendría bien tomar el aire – Dice Naruto en tono lastimero.

- De acuerdo. Pero no se tarden mucho. Y tened los pases de circulación. Si os los piden tan sólo enseñárselos a los profesores.

Asentimos mientras salimos de la clase. Jamás se me habría ocurrido ésa táctica de Naruto, y debo reconocer que me ha pillado desprevenido. Su astucia en éste caso me ha sorprendido gratamente, aunque es un incordio para mí.

_Pero así el "juego" es más divertido…_

Hinata está algo perdida y contrariada. Parece insegura sobre si irse con nosotros. O puede que me esté volviendo paranoico de pronto…

- Hinata-chan – La susurra Naruto mientras se acerca y la coge la mano blanca y delicada – Hace frío fuera de clase. Ten ponte mi chaqueta. – La verdad es que está moviendo las fichas muy bien.

La entrega su chaqueta al tiempo que la suelta la mano, y la mira con una sonrisa victoriosa en los labios. Les miro receloso y en silencio, y me preguntó qué puedo hacer yo para contrarrestar la caballerosidad de Naruto.

- Sasuke-kun, cogerás frío si te quedas ahí parado, ven aquí – Me dice mientras extiende una mano hacia mí. La dedico una sonrisa falsa y la cojo gustosamente – Vaya, ambos tenéis las manos heladas. Incluso la chaqueta de Naruto-kun está fría…

- Eem… Sí, Hinata-chan acompáñanos por aquí, vamos a enseñarte el comedor lo primero – La dice sonriendo – Seguro que allí nos harán una infusión para entrar en calor.

Caminamos por los corredores y los pasillos iluminados y llenos de cuadros y escudos antiguos, hasta llegar al comedor. Tiene unas grandes puertas duras, de madera de roble, las cuáles despiden un olor salvaje, boscoso…

Me deshago del brazo de Hinata para abrirlas cuidadosamente. Entramos en silencios cohibidos por la imagen que se nos da allí. Muchas mesas alargadas de madera se extienden ante nosotros. Los platos ya colocados, y los cubiertos, resplandecen a la luz de las velas y de las luces. Tres grandes ventanales nos muestran el panorama de fuera.

- Parece que no llueve. Cuándo nos tomemos las infusiones te enseñaremos las partes exteriores. – La promete Naruto con su habitual sonrisa. Y dirijo mi mirada a Hinata…

_Su rostro se endurece a cada instante, dejando al descubierto la criatura extraña y malévola que se esconde tras su fachada dulce y delicada._

Me alejo de ellos para pedir las infusiones alegando que Hinata se encuentra un poco mal, y con mi sonrisa persuasoria, consigo que nos den otra a Naruto y a mí.

- Gracias – La digo a la mujer regordeta y de nariz respingona llamada Lisa. La dedico una falsa sonrisa y me vuelvo hacia dónde están Hinata y Naruto, ambos muy juntos el uno de otro. Ella tiene apoyada la cabeza sobre el hombro de él y Naruto la sujeta la mano mientras habla animadamente.

_Parecen una pareja… __  
__Mierda… Naruto me está ganando en mi propio juego…_

- Tened. – Les digo mientras les ofrezco sus vasos – Están calientes, cuidado.

- Gracias, Sasuke-kun – Me dice Hinata con una sonrisa cálida en sus labios. Amos se enderezan y desenredan sus manos para coger el vaso que les doy.

- Hmph… - Suelto mientras bebo el primer trago.

- ¡Mierda! ¡Está ardiendo! – Dice Naruto al tiempo que se levante y coge y suelta aire. Hinata se balancea ante el movimiento brusco de Naruto, pero consigo atraparla y ponerla "recta" - ¡Sasuke eso se avisa joder!

- Hmph… Lo he dicho… Si escucharas alguna maldita vez las cosas te irían mucho mejor dobe.

- ¡Baka! Deja de hacerte el interesante – Suelta alterado por mis palabras.

- Por favor no discutáis. ¿Podríais enseñarme los exteriores? – Me paro a mirarla. Hay algo raro, algo que no había antes. Hay algo que hacía antes, pero que ahora no hace…

_Ella no tartamudea al hablar… __  
__¿Será que ya tiene confianza? No… Parece tímida, no creo que la coja tan rápido… __  
__Enigmas sin resolver, que tienen solución. Debo encontrar a respuesta._

- Claro Hinata-chan. Nos bebemos esto y vamos.

- Creo que sería mejor llevárnoslo. Así si nos entra frío nos podemos templar. – Digo de forma fría, despreocupada. Naruto asiente, sabedor de mis buenos consejos.

Al ir pasando por los largos pasillos la señalamos las correspondientes clases. La de biología, tecnología, física y química, informática, etc.…

Al llegar al final del pasillos, pasamos a un pequeño recibidor, y salimos por el arco de mármol. Entramos en una pequeña sala de suelo empedrado y paredes de piedra. Enredaderas escalan las vertiginosas rocas desgastadas por el paso del tiempo. Y en el centro se yergue una fuente, de tamaño mediano, cuya agua cristalina por el frío invernal parecen delicadas hileras de hielo.

La fuente ovalada, tiene en su centro dos pequeñas estatuas. Las figuras, de mármol limpio y pulido, representan a una pareja de halcones, que posados en una rama miran con ojos suspicaces y pétreos a su público.

Nos quedamos contemplando la fuente unos instantes, guardando los detalles en nuestra memoria. El agua se mueve armoniosamente, y choca contra el frío y puro mármol, bañándolo y limpiándole toda impureza.

- ¿Cómo se llama ésta sala? – Pregunta una maravillada joven. Sus ojos de luna emiten un brillo especial, un brillo que denota interés y fascinación.

- Hawk. Pero también la llaman Takako, o Soun. Se podría decir que tiene tres nombres... – La digo sin mucha atención – En honor al hombre y a los halcones. – Hago una pausa – Si quieres te cuento la historia, pero ven y siéntate en el banco o se te helarán los tobillos.

- Quisiera escuchar la historia, Sasuke-kun – Me dice al tempo que se sienta a mi lado seguida de Naruto. – Asiento levemente antes de comenzar a relatar la historia…

- _"Esto fue mucho antes de que estuviera edificado el colegio, mucho antes de todo. Antes de que esto fuera una fuente, era un bebedero para aves, un bebedero que hizo un buen hombre que amaba a todos los animales que surcaban los cielos… En especial a los halcones. ___

_El hombre lo construyó con sus propias manos en un invierno en el que el agua estaba congelada, y los seres vivos morían helados. Tardó meses en construirlo, pues por aquél entonces no tenían materiales ni utensilios para hacerlo de forma rápida y eficaz. ___

_Muchos decían que estaba loco, por que se tiraba casi todo el tiempo en ése lugar recóndito y apartado del bosque, y no permitía que ningún hombre se acercara a él. Sólo los animales podían acercarse y observar. Y todos acudían ahí para ver al hombre, que poco a poco se iba marchitando y agotando. ___

_Con el paso del tiempo pocos animales se pasaban por allí. Sólo dos halcones se tiraban el día allí, quietos observando al hombre. Eran una hembra y un macho, y el hombre les puso nombres. La hembra se llamó desde entonces Takako (Niña Halcón) y el macho Soun (Nube Veloz). ___

_La pareja de halcones siempre estaba ahí para observar al hombre, y sólo salían a cazar cuándo el instinto de supervivencia se lo pedía, quedando siempre uno en el lugar de trabajo del hombre…"_

- ¿El hombre no tiene nombre? – Preguntó suspicazmente Hinata.

- Sí lo tiene, se llamaba Hawk. Hawk desde que nació estaba destinado a amar a los halcones – La respondió Naruto, metido de lleno en la historia – Continúa por favor.

- _"Hawk. Takako. Soun. Tres almas diferentes, pero en esencia formaban sólo una. Eran la unión, la fusión de varios elementos, ellos tres juntos eran el alma del bosque. Muchos animales murieron en ésos años, y la población descendió aún más con la llegada de los primero hombres_ – Un pequeño bufido sale de entre mis dientes –_ y con su llegada, la de la caza. Los hombres traían bajo el brazo escopetas, rifles, arcos y flechas. ___

_Y los animales empezaron a morir por causas no naturales. Takako y Soun se enteraron de las terribles desgracias que estaban sufriendo los demás animales en el bosque, he indignados pensaron un plan. Sus mentes y la de Hawk formaban una sola, y se mezclaban dando lugar a ideas y pensamientos, que luego tomaban forma. ___

_Y el tiempo pasaba lenta e inexorablemente, sin parar ni por un segundo. Los años transcurrían deprisa, sin ninguna otra novedad. Hawk seguía contruyendo el bebedero, Takako y Soun seguían estando con él, ahora ausentándose más a mendo, pero siempre quedando uno con el hombre, para tratar con los humanos. Y los hombres seguían su camino de destrucción y devastación... ___

_Y entonces llegó el último año de Hawk. El hombre ya era mayor, y las condiciones climatológicas del bosque empeoraron su salud, hasta hacerle enfermar. Y pese a estar enfermo, siguió haciendo el bebedero para sus queridas aves, para sus amados halcones. ___

_Y lo terminó, justo antes de morir, terminó el bebedero, y sus últimas palabras, su último deseo fue que los primeros en beber de él fueran Takako y Soun… Con sus últimas fuerzas bebió él del bebedero, y ése fue el último sabor que probó en su larga y plena vida. ___

_El bebedero era una obra maestra, con todo lujo de detalles. Hawk había tardado más de veinte años en hacerlo, en acabarlo. En uno de los lados, y aún se conserva, está grabado "Takako, Soun… Los espíritus del bosque, las almas de la naturaleza"_ – Diigo señalando una pequeña parte deformada a simple vista, pero labrada con detalle y cuidado si se ve detenidamente –_ Nada más morir Hawk, les llegó la noticia de que los hombres habían cogido sus armas y sus perros y se estaban dirigiendo a la zona del bebedero. ___

_Takako y Soun se dispusieron a ir allí, para proteger el recuerdo de su amigo y compañero de espíritu, Hawk. Los hombres dispararon a los animales, y muchos murieron. Los huevos de decenas de nidos cayeron al suelo o fueron pisados. Miles de insecto que acudían en ayuda de la pareja de halcones fueron pisoteados. Un espectáculo macabro se abría ante los ojos horrorizados de Takako. ___

_Soun luchaba fervientemente, con unas y pico, poniendo todo su poder en juego. Todos los hombres disparaban menos uno, que tenía la vista fija en un precioso ejemplar de halcón hembra. Y Soun captó la mirada al instante. Se lanzó en picado hacia dónde estaba Takako y una bala traspasó su pecho, no rozando su corazón, pero dejándolo herido de muerte. ___

_Un horrible grito agónico brotó del pico de Takako, y el bosque entero se estremeció. Los hombres cesaron en su lucha, los animales salieron de sus escondites y las flores abrieron sus pétalos. En ése instante, empezó a llover. ___

_Soun comenzó a caer, y Takako gritaba una y otra vez. Los hombres dirigieron una mirada de reproche al que había disparado, el cuál gritaba y sufría agónicamente, hasta que por fin su grito cesó… Y su voz no sonó de nuevo… Nunca más… ___

_Con sus últimas fueras Soun se arrastro cómo pudo al bebedero, seguido por Takako que lloraba en silencio. Soun se alzó y dirigió una mirada llena de ternura a Takako, después lentamente, se agachó y alzó las hermosas alas plateadas. ___

_Inclinó la cabeza, y bebió del bebedero de Hawk, bebió un trago largo, y después cayó a la congelada agua, y se hundió en un sueño profundo del que nunca despertó. Takako consciente de que s había quedado sola, grito y grito hasta que su voz se fundió con la del bosque. ___

_Las criaturas lloraron con ella la pérdida de Soun, la pérdida de Hawk. Y el bosque entero lamento su marcha. Ahora todos, hombres, animales y plantas, eran conscientes de que si Takako moría, la parte del bosque que era de ella y Soun, moriría con ella. Y todos aceptaron ése destino con valor, todos menos los hombres. ___

_Takako se posó en el sitio exacto dónde Soun había estado por última vez, se agacho y bebió suavemente, de forma pausada. Y se quedó quieta, aguardando expectante a la muerte que ella anhelaba. ___

_Media hora después, Takako murió. Se hundió con su amado, con su alma. Y el deseo de Hawk se cumplió, y ambos fueron los primeros en beber junto con él. Cuándo las alas doradas de Takako tocaron las cristalinas aguas, éstas se paralizaron, y el bebedero dejó de funcionar… ___

_El agua se heló y el frío se hizo más intenso, Takako se sumergió y con ella toda la parte del bosque que la reconocía cómo su espíritu. Los árboles marchitaron, los animales no tuvieron crías y murieron de frío, congelados. ___

_El bosque cayó en desgracia. Todos lloraban la trágica pérdida de Soun y de Takako. Y los hombres tenían miedo de acercarse a ésos lugares, pues creían tener la culpa de todos los males que allí estaban ocurriendo, y tenían razón…"_

- Tsk… - A Naruto nunca le gusto que yo culpara a los hombres y les odiara. Pero no puede cambiar eso, es un sentimiento profundamente arraigado en mi alma, en mi corazón…

- Continúa – Me pide Hinata con su sonora y musical vocecilla.

- _"Pero entonces algo cambió, y decidieron ir a ver la fuente. De los trece hombres que partieron sólo tres volvieron a sus hogares. Y ésos tres hombres vieron con sus propios ojos el daño que habían hecho sus antecesores. ___

_Pasaron cien años, y una parte del bosque se marchitó para siempre, nada crecía allí, y no quedaba nada vivo. En el centenario de la muerte de Hawk, Soun y Takako se volvieron a oír los gritos agónicos del halcón hembra que lloraba la pérdida de su compañero… ___

_Y se dice que siempre que cumple años el aniversario de su muerte, aquí, en ésta fuente, si miras al agua, puedes ver los cuerpos entrelazados de dos halcones, bajo la atenta y cariñosa mirada de un hombre que dedico su vida a cuidarlos…"_

- Es p-precioso – Dijo Hinata enjuagándose las lágrimas de los ojos. Y algo me llama la atención… El tartamudeo vuelve – Es tan b-bonito…

Los tres nos quedamos en silencio admirando el paisaje que se habría ante nosotros, y meditando mis palabras en nuestras mentes. Yo buscaba un significado de todo aquello, ellos no sé en qué pensarían. Suspiro de forma lenta, y exhalo una gran bocanada de aire frío y helado.

- Muchos halcones se posan en ésta fuente para beber, y de hecho cientos de nidos se han hecho alrededor de ésta fuente. Todos los años, según dicen, llegan una pareja de halcones, que son la reencarnación del espíritu de Takako y Soun, y beben del agua de ésta fuente, para después caer en sus congeladas aguas, y hundirse en un sueño profundo y eterno…

Observamos detenidamente el paisaje, y me fijo en pequeños detalles que antes no estaban ahí. La forma ovalada de la fuente así cómo el material del que están hechos la hace perfecta para soportar las garras de los halcones y demás aves.

La fuente de aguas cristalinas juega con ella, moviéndola de un lado a otro, haciendo pequeñas y sutiles formas al lanzarla de un lado a otro. De las dos estatuas, se puede diferenciar cuál sería Takako y cuál sería Soun. Soun grande, esbelto, poderoso y plateado tiene las halas desplegadas, imitando su última "pose" antes de irse para siempre. Takako con las halas plegadas y el cuello orgullosamente estirado, observa el frente, y su garra está debajo de una de las garras de Soun, entrelazándose en un apretón de "manos" para siempre jamás…

En silencio, Naruto se levanta y se sacudo el pelo, que tiene un poco de escarcha. Me levanto yo, con sigilo y hago lo mismo, antes de ofrecerle una mano a Hinata. La cuál la coge y se sacude levemente el pelo. Doy el último trago a mi infusión, y ellos hacen lo mismo.

Nos vamos con Hinata, sin decir nada aún, a enseñarle los exteriores del colegio. La enseñamos el invernadero de botánica, el campo de fútbol, el de baloncesto, el gimnasio y los parques y jardines que rodean el campus.

Naruto la habla animadamente de nuevo sobre dónde están y qué se hace allí, mientras pasa el tiempo, y el frío empieza a hacer estragos en Hinata, la cuál tirita de vez en cuándo y tiene escalofríos.

- Naruto, deberíamos volver a clase, tengo un poco de frío – Le digo en tono impersonal, despreocupado.

- No digas tonterías Sasuke… Nosotros no pode… - Le doy un pisotón mientras le miro de forma expresiva, y el comprende de inmediato – De acuerdo.

- Hinata te vas a congelar, lo mejor será que t pongas también mi chaqueta, o terminarás por helarte – La digo entregándosela sin mucho interés – Cógela.

- Pero e-entonces tú… Te v-vas a helar – Me dice con los labios ligeramente morados por el frío y la nariz colorada. Suelto una pequeña risita por lo bajo mientras niego con la cabeza.

- Estoy acostumbrado a éste clima, pero tú no. ¿Venís del sur no? – Ella asiente y coge mi chaqueta aún dudosa – Entonces no estás nada acostumbrada al clima húmedo y frío que tenemos por aquí. Más te vale abrigarte o cogerás un resfriado.

- S-sí – me dice mientras asiente y los tres nos ponemos en camino de clase.

Pasamos de nuevo por los pasillos y observamos los preciosos cuadros, Hinata suelta de vez en cuándo un "Wow" o un "Vaya", mientras asiente satisfecha.

_De nuevo está aquí la chica tímida y dulce. __  
__Y la fría e inhumana se ha escondido tras un manto de bondad y fragilidad aparente…_

Llegamos a clase en cuestión de minutos, mientras Hinata suelta algún que otro suspiro. Antes de entrar nos da las gracias por todo y dice que se lo ha pasado muy bien.

Al entrar en clase muchos ojos nos observan a Naruto y a mí, pues nuestras chaquetas las lleva Hinata, y nosotros estamos en camisa y ya está. Neji se apresura a comprobar el rostro de Hinata, y sonríe cuándo se da cuenta de que está sana y salva. Ella sonríe a su vez, y se va a sentar a su sitio.

- Sí que habéis tardado, os habéis saltado tres clases. Sasuke, Naruto, poneros inmediatamente los jerséis o cogeréis un resfriado. – Nos dice Kakashi con un tono autoritario – Y ahora sentaros, en seguida llegará el profesor de Literatura…

_**Continuará **__**  
**_

¿¿Qué les ha parecido?  
Espero que os haya gustado la historia y lo demás ^^

¡Dejen sus rewiews!  
El próximo capítulo, en cuanto pueda 3

Gracias de nuevo a; _leosapiens29, SaBaKu-No-MeNnY, Dark Amy-chan, gozatela, _Pamelix, Hiina Uchiha pos apoyarme en éste fic.


	5. Capítulo 5: Quedadas

Bien, ya he terminado la conti xDD  
Es un poco cortito... Espero que les guste, y dejen rewiews!!

Y ahora, sin más dilación os dejo la continuación xD  
¡Disfrutenla!

**Capítulo 5: Quedadas**

Flash Back

_De nuevo está aquí la chica tímida y dulce._

_Y la fría e inhumana se ha escondido tras un manto de bondad y fragilidad aparente…_

Llegamos a clase en cuestión de minutos, mientras Hinata suelta algún que otro suspiro. Antes de entrar nos da las gracias por todo y dice que se lo ha pasado muy bien.

Al entrar en clase muchos ojos nos observan a Naruto y a mí, pues nuestras chaquetas las lleva Hinata, y nosotros estamos en camisa y ya está. Neji se apresura a comprobar el rostro de Hinata, y sonríe cuándo se da cuenta de que está sana y salva. Ella sonríe a su vez, y se va a sentar a su sitio.

- Sí que habéis tardado, os habéis saltado tres clases. Sasuke, Naruto, poneros inmediatamente los jerséis o cogeréis un resfriado. – Nos dice Kakashi con un tono autoritario – Y ahora sentaros, en seguida llegará el profesor de Literatura…

End Flash Back

Cogemos los jerséis, haciendo caso de la inútil orden de Kakashi, inútil por que no podemos sentir frío ni calor, pero las apariencias deben permanecer, así que simulo un escalofrío y me pongo el jersey.

Nos vamos hacia nuestro sitio, mientras Naruto habla y sonríe a todos los de la clase. Siempre se le ha dado bien la gente, y le gusta sentirse aceptado, acogido… Siempre ha tenido una gracia innata y una simpatía que a los humanos les es imposible de ignorar.

Kakashi sonríe pícaramente, al ver que alguien irrumpe en la clase. Tiene el pelo blanco y largo atado en una gran cola de caballo que le cae por los hombros. Lleva un atuendo un tanto extraño, adornado con muchas bandas rojas y de otros colores. Lleva una bolsa con unos cuántos pergaminos, parece ser que éste tío no a oído hablar de los libros de texto.

Su cara tiene unas guantas arrugas, supongo que por la edad, y su gesto es un tanto extraño, parece que nos evalúe, pero se fija sobretodo en las chicas de la clase. Es un tipo realmente raro, por lo que sólo puede ser… Jiraya, el legendario pervertido del instituto.

_En todos los institutos hay un profesor más baboso y estúpido de lo normal…_

- Chicos, hermosísimas damas – Dice con cara de pervertido – Yo soy Jiraya, vuestro profesor de Lengua y Literatura. Conmigo es muy fácil aprobar – Sobretodo si eres mujer y con la suficiente picardía – y las clases son muy amenas.

Todos callamos para escuchar la voz ronca y extraña que brota de la garganta del profesor, el cual no para de examinar a las chicas de la clase. Al parecer su fama de pervertido no es sólo un mito… _Es triste ver a alguien mayor, comportarse cómo si fuera pequeño… _

Las chicas de mi círculo de amigos se ríen disimuladamente, ante las miradas que el viejo las echa. Sakura se sonroja y luego baja la mirada continuamente, parece incómoda con la situación. La noto un poco distraída, parece que esté pensando en algo importante, aunque no está lo suficientemente "ida" para no sentirse mirada.

Hinata, ruborizada plenamente, juega con sus dedos y aparta la mirada del profesor. Ino se ríe de forma picarona, para llamar su atención, mientras Tenten presta atención a Neji. Ambos siguen enzarzados en un diálogo, y parece que no existe nada más aparte de su plática y los ojos del otro.

_Es extraño, mirándoles a ellos, perdidos en la mirada del otro, parece que los humanos no son tan despreciables cómo parecen…_

_Pero las apariencias engañan… O eso me han dicho._

- Bien, como es el primer día y tal – Dice orgulloso de sí mismo – no os mandaré deberes, tan sólo os pido que compréis el libro de Stephanie Meyer, "Crepúsculo" – _Genial, un libro sobre vampiros_. - Trabajaremos con ése libro éste trimestre. Y ya de paso comprar los siguientes, van a ser nuestra lectura éste año. Chicas os va a encantar éste libro – Dice sonriendo satisfecho.

Se me paralizan los músculos y me empieza a doler un tanto la cabeza. Creo que me estoy mareando un poco, y supongo que se debe a la noticia de éste profesor… _¿A quién se le ocurre mandar un libro así?_

- Jiraya-sensei, ése libro es para mujeres, habla de amor entre jóvenes y demás cosas – Naruto parece tan acalorado como yo, pero aún así su idea es buena. Seguro los argumentos le convencen – Además de que a los chicos nos van más las peleas y ésas cosas.

- A los chicos os irá bien una dosis de romanticismo para saber cómo llegar al corazón de una dama – Contesta el profesor…

- Quizás un libro cómo el suyo, sensei, sea más adecuado – Le vuelve a avasallar Naruto. Ésa sí que es una buena idea…

_Al fin y al cabo el arma suprema de un alumno es… El peloteo…_

- Mmm… Quizás tengas razón Naruto… No obstante, dejaremos mi libro para cuándo terminéis estos otros – Responde aún pensando en ésa posibilidad – Y por favor que sea rápido. Mañana todo el mundo con el libro en la mano.

- Pero…

- Nada de "peros" Naruto.

- Jiraya-sensei… - Dice Sakura mientras se levanta y se toca un mechón de pelo. Levanta la mirada con gesto vergonzoso y la aparta al ver los ojos de Jiraya clavados en ella, lo hace de manera tímida pero provocadora. _Desde luego las armas de mujer son infalibles… _- Yo quería leer uno de tus libros, son todos tan famosos y tan románticos…

_¿Sexo débil? Los hombres dicen que la mujer es el sexo débil, pero luego caen en sus redes… Y no se dan cuenta hasta que pierden todo lo que tienen… Más que sexo débil deberían llamarlo sexo inteligente o en cualquier caso sexo infalible…_

Me río de mi propio chiste personal, y Hinata, se vuelvey me mira con sus preciosos ojos de luna, que tienen pintada la duda en la cara. Sonrío y sacudo la cabeza, ella se vuelve a mirar hacia delante y rompe el contacto visual.

- S… Sakura, ¿verdad? – Sakura asiente y el profesor, que tiene cara de bobo engatusado, se aclara la garganta para hablar – Bueno… S-supongo que… Si me lo p-pides así podríamos… - Parece que poco a poco recupera la compostura, espero que no por ello la cordura y el buen juicio le vuelvan – Pero es que… En el proyecto educativo está puesto así…

- No podrías hacer una… Mmm… - Junta las dos manos en la rodilla, acentuando sus pechos, y poniendo cara inocente. _Sakura, ya le gustaría a Scarlett Johanson tener tu talento_ – Excepción, Jiraya-sensei…

- B-bueno… Esto… Lo c-consultaré con los demás p-profesores, haber qué l-les parece – Hace una pausa, para recobrar el alieno, y ya que estamos algo de compostura, porque entre sus babas y su notorio sonrojo parece un auténtico pervertido – Les voy a consultar. Ahora vuelvo, no arméis jaleo.

El anciano sale por la puerta con la autoestima bastante alta, aunque no sé porque debería tenerla. Supongo que debo darle las gracias a Sakura, al fin y al cabo, si "ganamos" será por ella. _Aunque no es muy difícil ganar si el adversario es un ganso…_

Miro a mí alrededor para ver la expresión de mis compañeros de clase. Tenten y Neji vuelven a hablar animadamente entre ellos, cómo llevan haciendo todo el maldito día. Debo acordarme de preguntar a Tenten de qué se conocen. Sakura habla con Lee, y con Gaara, mientras dirige miradas rápidas a Naruto, el cual habla con Hinata.

Hinata se sonroja y sonríe de manera tierna y tímida, pero aún logro ver en sus ojos un atisbo de oscuridad. Ino charla con Kiba, parece que se lleven bien, por extraño que parezca teniendo en cuenta lo "finolis" que es Ino y lo salvaje que es Kiba.

Una sonrisa se escapa de mis labios al ver a Shikamaru y a Temari. Ambos son perfectos el uno para el otro, o eso parece. La forma en la que se miran, es tan intensa y pasional que asusta. En verdad que hacen buena pareja, y me alegro que Shikamaru halla encontrado a una chica tan buena cómo ella.

_¿Habrá alguna chica así para mí? ¿Existirá mi media naranja? Y lo más importante…_

_¿Los vampiros tienen abiertas las puertas del amor?_

Supongo que no. Tendríamos que buscarlo para encontrarlo, pero me temo que lo voy a hacer, no yo. Ésas cosas a veces aparecen de prono, y prefiero esperar a que venga que perseguirla tontamente. Obviamente no quiero terminar sólo, pero mejor sólo que mal acompañado.

- Sasuke-kun, ¿por qué no hablas con n-nadie? – Me dice Hinata con su dulce voz aterciopelada.

- Hmph… No veo necesidad de hacerlo.

- Lo siento, no pretendía molestarte, Sasuke-kun – Me sonríe con tristeza, y en sus ojos la oscuridad se ve tapada por una luz intensísima.

- Que no vea la necesidad, no significa que me moleste – la intento animar, aunque eso nunca se me ha dado demasiado bien… - ¿Tú quieres leer "Crepúsculo"? – La pregunto para sacar un tema de conversación. No sé porque la pregunte sobre eso…

_Es decir, no me importa su opinión, al fin y al cabo tan sólo es una humana adolescente. _

_¿O no?_

- Sí… Siempre me han g-gustado los vampiros. Me parecen r-realmente apasionantes - Una carcajada se escapa de mi boca y ella se sonroja levemente, la chica es tímida o eso parece.

_¿Apasionantes? ¿Encuentra a los vampiros apasionantes? Si supiera cómo son en realidad no creo que dijera ésas cosas. Si supiera cómo son no creo si quiera que pudiera vivir sin miedo…_

- ¿No te dan miedo? Es decir, ¿no te asusta la idea de beber sangre humana?

- No, en realidad eso les hace más fascinantes – Me ha dejado boquiabierto.

- ¿Te gustaría conocer a un vampiro? – La pregunto cada vez más interesado en el asunto.

- Sí. – Me dice sonriendo.

- Hmph, eres realmente sorprendente Hinata. ¿Saldrías con un vampiro? – lo suelto sin pensar en las consecuencias de mis palabras, y ni siquiera sé porque lo pregunto. Al fin y al cabo su respuesta es irrelevante – En plan novios.

- Mmmm… Supongo que sí. Pero d-depende de cómo sea el v-vampiro – Levanto una ceja, y ella sonríe – Si el c-chico me gusta de verdad, si le a-amo, saldría con él. Puede q-que incluso me convirtiera en vampiro p-por él.

- ¿Renunciarías a tu vida por él? ¿Por un vampiro, un hijo de la noche? – Eso sí que es algo que no se oye todos los días. Ella asiente suavemente, y veo la determinación en sus preciosos ojos de luna.

- ¿Tú no lo harías, Sasuke-kun?

- … - Pienso en qué haría yo, ésa pregunta me ha pillado desprevenido. Pero yo no podría dar mi vida, pues ya la perdí en su momento. Pero obviamente no la puedo decir eso – Sí. Si la amo, sí.

_Sonríe tímidamente, y la devuelvo la sonrisa. Y su sonrisa trae consigo un rayo de esperanza, un atisbo de luz en lo que para mí es una noche continua y perpetua…_

La puerta se abre de forma rápida y brusca, y entra el profesor con sus pasos largos y pesados, haciendo ruido y murmurando palabras para sí mismo. No parece tener muy buen humor, por lo que deduzco que no se lo han admitido, para nuestra mala suerte.

- Os tendréis que leer "Crepúsculo" de Stephanie Meyer – Sakura hace un leve amago de protesta – Y no se admite ninguna réplica, señorita Haruno. – Se sienta, y mira su reloj – La clase ha terminado. Hasta el próximo día – Se despide con la mano.

Todos se levantan y se ponen a hablar animadamente los unos con los otros. Shikamaru me mira y luego mira a Temari, y me guiña el ojo en señal de confidencia, cómo dos amigos que comparten una sonrisa cómplice de un chiste privado y que sólo ellos conocen.

El ambiente se arma de jaleo y risas, de habladurías y cotilleos, de miradas carentes de sentido y sonrisas de mera cortesía que se quedan heladas en los labios falsos del autor. Las palabras pierden el sentido según van saliendo de las bocas y llegan a los oídos del receptor, y al final tan sólo es una charla de un asunto tan absurdo como el tiempo, los profesores o el libro que nos acaban de mandar.

_¿Cuándo olvidamos las auténticas conversaciones, en las que las opiniones eran coherentes y tenían la fluidez propia de alguien lúcido e inteligente? ¿Cuándo olvidamos a sonreír con sinceridad, y no con envidias o superioridad? ¿Por qué la gente se empeña en caer bien a los demás, cuándo lo único importante estar a gusto con uno mismo?_

Y es que estoy harto de palabras dulces acompañadas de miradas acusadoras repletas de celos, quiero la verdad, y la verdad es un plato que escasea en los tiempos que corren. Todo el mundo dice la verdad que los demás quieren oír, y yo me pregunto, _¿existe alguna verdad irrebatible? _Si es así, el mundo se niega a enseñárnosla.

- ¡Sasuke! ¡Cógelo! – Oigo risas y veo algún gesto fruncido, y cojo con la mano una goma de borrar que me lanza Naruto, cuándo estoy "despistado" – Joder… ¿Estás siempre atento o cómo?

- Hmph…

Y el reloj continúa su marcha, con su irritante "tic, tac, tic, tac…" que hace que la cabeza me de vueltas. Mi aburrimiento es notorio, o eso pienso yo, y la gente me mira cómo pensando que he dormido poco… Y no se equivocan, siempre he tenido el sueño revuelto, y odio dormir, porque cuándo duermo estoy indefenso…

La puerta se abre bastante rápido, diría yo, y se ven unas leves marcas en la pared, que ahora tiene un hoy que antes no tenía. Una mujer muy femenina y de grandes pechos, rubia con los ojos almendrados y de un suave color miel nos saluda con su mano fuerte, pero delicada a la vista.

Lleva los labios pintados de un rojo suave y una coleta que hace que su pelo caiga liso sobre su espalda. El brillo en su pelo es muy notorio, pese a que aquí la única iluminación que tenemos es la de los fluorescentes. Su andar es el de una gata, ligero y acompasado, y su pelo se mueve al son de sus largas y esbeltas piernas. Para ser sincero, pese a los años que tiene, es una mujer que se conserva muy bien.

_Es nuestra particular Madonna…_

_Sólo que ésta tiene estudios en Biología y Física y Química, no en danza y canto._

- Hola chicas y chicos, soy Tsunade – Y obviamente su voz es bien distinta a la de Madonna – Yo seré vuestra profesora de Biología, y de Física y Química. Ésta es Shizune, mi ayudante y profesora en prácticas.

- Encantada – Dice una jovial muchacha de pelo marrón y ojos marrones con el típico matiz rugoso de la madera. Su pelo corto cae liso y lacio a los lados de la cara, y su sonrisa endulza su rostro tenso y nervioso ante la "supervisión" de los alumnos. Aunque por mí, puede quedarse tranquila – Espero que nos llevemos bien.

Se oyen algunas risitas de fondo y comentarios de tipo "Y yo espero que tú me apruebes" y cosas de ésas, típicas de adolescentes inmaduros a los que le gusta hacer reír a los demás… No les aguanto, o eso es lo que quiero pensar. Se comportan todos como críos, aunque al fin y al cabo, es lo que son…

Dijo la lista de alumnos y la clase continuó normal, hablamos del verano y ésas tonterías que nos preguntan muchos profesores para acercarse más a nosotros, aunque sinceramente cualquier esfuerzo es inútil, ellos siempre serán nuestros verdugos veraniegos.

- Ésta es la última clase del día, y siempre que me tengáis a última hora os dejaré salir cinco minutos antes, a menos que tengamos examen – Nos dice con su voz femenina y provocativa de vampiro, pues la voz de un ser de la noche es exquisita a los oídos de cualquiera – Así que podéis iros. Hasta mañana pasar buena tarde, chicos – Nos dice sonriendo. Una pocas arrugas surcan sus ojos al sonreír, pero pese a todo no pierde su belleza ni su feminidad.

Me resulta asombroso que una persona con una piel tan viva cómo la suya, sea en realidad una hermana de la noche. Y aunque no vive con nosotros en nuestro lúgubre "palacio", nos visitamos cada cierto tiempo y salimos de caza juntos la mayoría de las noches.

_Y ésta mujer ha logrado algo extraño, algo inalcanzable para los demás…_

_Logró rendirse al amor de un humano, de un simple y vulgar humano, que durante su corta pero fructífera vida, fue el ser más protegido y amado. Y aún después de fallecido, ella lo recuerda y guarda su amor dentro de sí misma…_

Y Shizune, que siempre está con ella, es digámoslo así, su hija "adoptiva", pues ella es la hija del ser humano que acabo de mencionar. Una extraña unión las une, pues en el pasado quisieron a la misma persona, y en el presente Shizune conoce nuestro muy bien guardado secreto. Y lo respeta, y de hecho, nunca nos ha pedido a ninguno que la volvamos inmortal. Cosa que agradezco profundamente.

- Hinata-chan, ¿quieres quedar hoy en la tarde? Habíamos pensado en ir todos al centro comercial o algo así. Y quizás tú y Neji queráis venir – Dice Naruto con su sonrisa más pícara y unos ojos azules llenos de un brillo esperanzador que quitaría el hipo - ¿Qué decís?

- Tenten, ¿tú vas a ir? – Dice Neji sonriendo a la nombrada. Ella asiente también sonriendo, pero de una manera dulce, cariñosa, de una manera que sólo haría con alguien especial para ella – Entonces yo si iré. ¿Vendrás Hinata?

- Claro, i-iré – Nos dice un poco ruborizada, mira a Naruto y una hermosa sonrisa se pinta en sus labios de marfil mientras un tono rojizo cubre sus pómulos - ¿A qué hora e-es?

- Hinata-chan yo iré a recogerte a tu casa – Dice Naruto ofreciéndole una mano y sonriendo. Ella le toma la mano y asiente, aparentemente feliz – Y por favor, no tartamudees… Te ves demasiado inocente cuándo lo haces.

Sonrío para mis adentros, intentando que ésa sonrisa no llegue a mis labios, pero no puedo y éstos se curvan. Ella se gira en mi dirección y suelta la mano de Naruto, luego sonríe, pero no es una sonrisa cómo las de ante, es una sonrisa macabra, una sonrisa siniestra…

_Es la sonrisa de un ángel de alas negras…_

_**Continuará**_

¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que os gustará nee ^^

_SaBaKu-No-MeNnY, Dark Amy-chan, gozatela, Pamelix, Hiina Uchiha_ gracias por apoyarme en éste fic. Espero actualizar pronto con el cap 6 n.n


	6. Capítulo 6: Caza

Me tarde un poco xDD Se me olvidó, la verdad, pero aquí se la traigo *///*

Gracias a todas y todos por sus rewiwes, no tengo mucho time, por éso no me voy a expandir muco. Pero se lo agradezco de corazón (:

**Capítulo 6: Caza**

Flash Back

- Claro, i-iré – Nos dice un poco ruborizada, mira a Naruto y una hermosa sonrisa se pinta en sus labios de marfil mientras un tono rojizo cubre sus pómulos - ¿A qué hora e-es?

- Hinata-chan yo iré a recogerte a tu casa – Dice Naruto ofreciéndole una mano y sonriendo. Ella le toma la mano y asiente, aparentemente feliz – Y por favor, no tartamudees… Te ves demasiado inocente cuándo lo haces.

Sonrío para mis adentros, intentando que ésa sonrisa no llegue a mis labios, pero no puedo y éstos se curvan. Ella se gira en mi dirección y suelta la mano de Naruto, luego sonríe, pero no es una sonrisa cómo las de antes, es una sonrisa macabra, una sonrisa siniestra…

_Es la sonrisa de un ángel de alas negras…_

End Flash Back

Su sonrisa me ha pillado de sorpresa. No esperaba una reacción tan siniestra, y mucho menos de ella. Su aspecto frágil y delicado me hace imposible pensar que es maligna… _¿Y si eso es un mecanismo de defensa? _Bah… Qué tonterías piensas a veces, Sasuke. No es más que mi imaginación…

Recogemos de forma monótona, aunque cualquiera diría que nos estén dando de latigazos por la velocidad que llevamos. Me echo la mochila a la espalda y sin esperar a los demás, me encamino hacia la salida.

_Odio permanecer en clase, me parece un lugar tétrico y lúgubre…_

En seguida los demás se ponen en camino y me siguen en mi marcha hacia la "libertad". Miro por el rabillo del ojo y veo a Naruto y a Hinata hablando tranquilamente, como siempre, seguidos de Neji y Tenten que miran sonriendo al afeminado de Lee que hace unos "pasos de baile" para disfrute de los demás.

Sakura, Ino, Kiba y Gaara están justo detrás mía, y un poco más alejados van Shikamaru y Temari. Los demás se han ido por un camino distinto… Escucho algo parecido a un susurro, un susurro que no hacemos ninguno de los presentes y que sale de los árboles.

Me vuelvo hacia allí, intentando comprender que es lo que dice, que es lo que he oído… Y el susurro se repite, pero ahora ya más claro para mí…

"_La historia… Se repite…"_

Miro a los árboles esperando ver algo entre ellos, una sombra, por ejemplo, pero allí no hay nada. Me doy cuenta de que Naruto y Sakura también mira hacia allí, y que Neji y Hinata hacen lo mismo que nosotros. _Esto es un tanto extraño, ésas vibraciones no son aptas para seres humanos. Ellos no deberían haberlas oído, o quizás simplemente nos hayan imitado…_

Me recompongo del asombro, y sigo andando tranquilamente, al igual que los otros. Sinceramente no esperaba que ellos pudieran percibir nada, pero bueno… Ya me he dado cuenta de que no es así…

- ¡Sasuke-kun! – Me dice Ino mientras se me cuelga del brazo – ¿Vendrás tú también a recogerme?

- Hmph… No creo que vaya hoy con vosotros, Ino – La miro detenidamente, es muy guapa, pero demasiado ruidosa y presumida… Naruto levanta la cabeza y me mira, como pidiéndome una explicación. Le enseño la muñeca, que tiene un color más fuerte de lo normal, y parece que él asiente comprendiendo lo que quiero decir.

- Ooh venga, Sasuke-kun… Por favor, vente hoy… - Me dice con su mejor cara de pena.

- No creo que vaya hoy. De hecho no creo que ni Naruto ni Sakura puedan quedar. Tenemos "cena" familiar – Pongo un énfasis especial en la palabra cena, para que ellos comprendan. Y de hecho así lo hacen – Lo siento.

- Sí, es cierto… Se me había olvidado por completo – Dice Naruto fingiendo aturdimiento - ¿Qué os parece si lo posponemos para mañana? – Todos asienten satisfechos, y los Hyugas se miran de una forma extraña el uno al otro.

- Nosotros nos vamos por aquí, chicos. Buen día a todos. – Nos despide Neji educadamente. Hinata asiente y nos dice adiós con la mano, mientras sigue a su primo.

- Kiba… ¿Me acompañas a casa? – Le grita Ino al nombrado.

- De acuerdo… ¡Akamaru, conmigo! – El perro obediente va con él y ambos se despiden mientras se acercan a Ino.

- Nosotros nos quedamos aquí – Dice Temari un poco ruborizada y con la respiración entrecortada – Tenemos… Cosas que hacer… - Se ríe de forma pícara y seductora. La verdad es que dentro de lo que cabe, Temari es un gran partido.

- Sí… Tenemos asuntos "pendientes"… - Me dice Shikamaru mientras me guiña un ojo en forma de confidencialidad. Les sonrío y nos despedimos de ellos.

El camino a nuestra "casa" no es largo para nosotros. Puede que para un humano esto sea más de mediadora, pero para nosotros son apenas cinco minutos. Y sería mucho menos si no nos retrasáramos por Sakura, pero qué se la va a hacer.

_La sensación de velocidad me hace sentir que estoy vivo, que existo en éste dispar planeta. _

_Los olores en el viento se pasan más rápido pero se perciben con mayor nitidez, y el viento golpeándote las facciones y moviéndote el pelo hace que sea único e inigualable…_

Llegamos a nuestro hogar después de cinco minutos escasos. Sakura está un poco cansada, porque aunque los últimos tres minutos la llevamos en brazos, ella debe de correr a nuestra velocidad dos y mantenerse bien sujeta tres, y ambas cosas cansan mucho. Debo decir que su resistencia física es admirable.

- Ya he… Hemos llegado… - Se apoya en el hombro de Naruto y yo la doy la botella de agua para que beba. Otra cosa mala de los humanos, si se cansan necesitan beber agua. Nosotros, en cambio, sólo necesitamos beber para mantenernos vivos, y como mucho una tres veces al día.

Sakura es realmente extraña… Y su pasado lo es aún más, por no decir de sus antecesores… _Ella es un híbrido de vampiro y humano… La mezcla de ambas razas… La coexistencia de dos mundos…_ Y ella sufre mucho por eso. Pero es lo que hay de momento.

- Debemos entrar. Hoy Tsunade vendrá con nosotros – Digo en un susurro – Sakura, Shizune te espera dentro. Puedo oler su fragancia… Y oigo sus latidos y su sangre circular por sus venas… - La boca se me hace agua de sólo pensar en la sangre… _Soy un monstruo…_

- Entremos. – Dice la aludida abriendo la gran puerta de madera, que cruje haciendo un sonido siniestro y grotesco…

Tsunade está dentro, sonriendo mientras sostiene entre sus manos una perfecta copa de cristal, con nos detalles exquisitos, y en cuyo interior hay un líquido rojizo y lujurioso que llena mis sentidos del más absoluto placer.

Puedo oler el tipo de sangre que está en la copa, 0 positivo, el tipo favorito de mi hermano. Un sabor tan exquisito para él cómo puede ser el caviar para un snob. Tsunade nos sonríe enseñándonos su brillante y blanca dentadura.

_Entre sus labios se escapa la dulce aroma de la sangre que ha bebido._

- ¡Sakura! – Dice Shizune con amor - ¡Ven aquí conmigo! Tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas. L Ambas son como hermanas, o eso pienso yo. Ellas encuentran en la otra el apoyo que necesitan para poder pensar que no están viviendo una locura plagada de vampiros y asesinatos. Son importantes la una para la otra - ¿Te sirvo una copa de vino?

- ¡Sasuke, Naruto! Venid aquí, queridos. Acompañadnos en nuestra velada, la noche es larga. Deleitémonos el paladar con los sabores exquisitos de la sangre humana, antes de nuestra partida en la noche. – Grita Tsunade dando un leve sorbo a su copa.

- No, Tsunade. Sasuke no nos acompañará. Él se irá ahora mismo. ¿Verdad Sasuke? – Me sonríe con superioridad y desdén.

- Si así lo prefieres. – Le digo agachando la cabeza en gesto de sumisión.

- Yo preferiría irme con él, Itachi. – Interrumpe Naruto.

- Ves, si ése es tu deseo. Beberemos una copa en tu nombre, Naruto. Adiós, que se os de bien. – Nos despide con despreocupación.

- ¡Adiós queridos! Me hubiera gustado poder disfrutar con vuestra compañía… Pero ya habrá otra ocasión, al fin y al cabo hay muchas noches en la inmortalidad – Se carcajea de su propio chiste y mi hermano la acompaña con gusto.

- Adiós. – Nos despedimos y salimos por la puerta que minutos antes hemos cruzado.

- ¡Sasuke! ¿Tienes prisa o qué pasa?

- Lo que tengo es sed, Naruto. – Le digo apremiándolo – Y sí, hoy quiero terminar deprisa… Aunque si encuentro algo interesante… Me demoraré un poco más… - Sonrío maliciosamente mientras el pelo se me revuelve por la velocidad.

_Miro al cielo y veo a la Luna, que nos brinda su hermosa y pura luz._

_Ella es la única testigo de mis crímenes, ella es la cómplice de mis pecados…_

- ¿Qué te parece si vamos juntos? – Me dice en tono esperanzador.

- ¿Para qué? – Le corto.

- Podríamos ir hoy juntos… Hace mucho tiempo que no lo hacemos, Sasuke… Además será más divertido… - Naruto sediento pierde toda su estúpida humanidad. Y es en ése momento cuándo realmente me gusta su forma de actuar. Y me parece que hoy está bastante sediento…

- Busquemos algo con lo que divertirnos, viejo amigo – Le digo sonriendo.

La entrada de la ciudad se abre ante nosotros, como la mayoría de las noches. Risas, palabras, exclamaciones y preguntas se mezclan con el bullicio y las luces de los bares, repletos de jóvenes hermosas e inocentes.

Entramos en silencio, como dos sombras. Camino delante de él, mirando cada rostro, escuchando cada sonido palpitante de sus corazones, y el sonido de la sangre en movimiento, su lento desplazamiento por el cuerpo humano…

Y mis ojos se paran de golpe. Una joven de sonrisa gentil y rostro muy agraciado habla y sonríe a su amiga, la cual sostiene entre sus largos y finos dedos una copa. Miro a Naruto, que parece comprender. Señalo con la mirada la dirección de las jóvenes y hermosas damas, y con cautela, nos acercamos a ellas.

_- Comienza la caza… -_ Me susurra Naruto…

- Disculpas, señoritas, ¿están ocupados estos asientos? – Las digo sonriendo.

- Podéis sentaros. – Me dice la de la sonrisa gentil. Sus ojos son del color del ébano, profundo y brillante, los cuales destacan en su piel de color pálido. Sus labios carnosos y rosados parecen tan apetecibles como su sangre, y su pelo negro, liso y brillante, la hacen ver adorable. _Tan bella como una hermana de la noche…_

- ¿Podemos invitaros a algo? – Dice Naruto sonriendo de una forma muy inocente.

- ¡Qué amables! ¿Verdad Hana-chan? – Dice la de la copa. No sabría decir cuál es más bella de las dos. Esta tiene unos preciosos ojos verdes, que se iluminan con la luz de la copa que sostiene, aún sin probar, en sus manos. Su pelo rubio con la raya al lado, de un brillante que ciega, cae en forma de cascada por su espalda. Sus facciones son más delicadas que las de Hana, pero no por ello es más bella.

- Sí, mucho Yori-chan. – ¡Qué jóvenes tan extrañas! Sus ojos están cautivados por nuestra presencia, y tanto Naruto como yo lo sabemos. – Aún no nos habéis dicho vuestros nombres… ¿Chicos? – Sonríe dulcemente.

- Yo soy Sasuke, y él es Naruto. Es un placer hermosas damas.

Y la noche va pasando lentamente, sin percances… _Y las jóvenes e ilusas humanas se van rindiendo a los placeres sofocantes que los vampiros usamos para tomarlas… Y ellas, ilusas e inconscientes, van labrando un futuro de sangre y sexo…_

- Señoritas… Tenemos una suite preciosa en éste hotel de aquí, con dos camas muy grandes y confortables, un minibar y un jacuzzi en el que entramos fácilmente los cuatro… Sería un placer que nos acompañarais allí y que continuáramos… Con nuestra velada – Las digo sin rodeos. Ellas asienten sonriendo orgullosas de su belleza.

En pocos minutos llegamos a la suite. La misma suite de siempre, con el mismo esplendor de siempre, y tan limpia como siempre. En la pared del fondo del dormitorio hay una preciosa cama con un dosel con formas y grabados de una belleza inigualable hecha con hilos de oro, y una colcha con los mismos grabados que el dosel. Al lado de ésta, hay otra cama igual a la anterior pero con los dibujos en un precioso color plata alternado con el blanco y el negro. Unas mesas de madera de té descansan a sus lados, con unos jarrones repletos de flores hermosas que desprenden fragancias exquisitas y eróticas. En una mesa al pie de las camas descansan velas aromáticas afrodisíacas, ya encendidas.

La estancia está forrada de alfombras todas con dibujos y formas muy elaboradas. Cuadros de un valor artístico muy elevado adornan las paredes por doquier, y unos sofás de piel, colocados estratégicamente en frente de la tele de plasma, terminan el conjunto de la habitación.

Suavemente las llevamos hasta las camas. Miro a Naruto un momento, en el que él asiente, cogiendo así a Yori y llevándola a la cama plateada. Me acerco a Hana que está plantada en la puerta, admirando la belleza, y la rodeo las caderas con mi brazo.

- Sasuke-kun… Eres un poco impaciente – Sonríe tímidamente y se da la vuelta para enfrentarse a mí. Coloca sus manos en mi cabello y me besa la boca con dulzura primero, y después con pasión. La voy arrastrando a la cama a pequeños pasos, lentos y cuidadosos.

_Pocas veces he visto tal belleza en unas humanas…_

_Y son humanas por su olor, por su calidez, por su sangre…_

Miro hacia Naruto que está desvestido, apoyado en el cabecero de la cama, y Yori sube y baja ayudada por las fuertes manos de mi amigo encima de él. Sus pechos grandes y prietos suben y bajan con cada movimiento, y su pelo se mueve con soltura en su espalda. Naruto la masajea uno de los pechos, mientras la besa la boca. Ella suelta suaves gemidos en voz baja, mientras besa a Naruto y le coge del pelo rubio…

- No tienes tiempo, Sasuke-kun, para fijarte en otras cosas… - Me susurra Hana en la oreja mientras me lame el lóbulo. Hace una especie de ronroneo, mientras se quita la camiseta y se echa en la cama. Me quieto la chaqueta y la camiseta tirándolas detrás de mí, y ella sonríe victoriosa. – Ven a mí… Rrrrr…

_Sonrío satisfactoriamente al verla desnuda y a mi merced. Su cuerpo brilla impetuoso bajo el mío, y recorro con mis dedos su hermosa silueta. La beso la boca con pasión, mientras mi mano desaparece bajando por su estómago hasta llegar a su húmedo sexo._

Despacio introduzco un dedo en él, y ella suspira levemente, mientras me besa el cuello, haciendo un camino hasta mi boca. Con cuidado meto tros dos dedos más, y empiezo un suave vaivén con mi mano. Su intimidad está muy húmeda para mi satisfacción.

- Sasuke-kun… Rrrr… Rápido… - Me susurra excitada al oído. Saco mis dedos de dentro de ella para con mucha delicadeza introducirme dentro de ella. Una exclamación sale de sus labios y un profundo rubor cubre sus mejillas. Mueve sus caderas a la vez que yo me muevo en su interior, dándome más placer, más juego.

Sonríe de forma traviesa, y me empieza a besar el cuello, a morder el lóbulo de la oreja, a besarme los labios de forma cautivadora. Empiezo a aumentar la velocidad ha medida que pasa el tiempo. Ella con sus caderas me pide más rapidez, más satisfacción, y yo, como un caballero que soy, no puedo negarme a los deseos de una dama.

Bajo mi cara, mientras subo la velocidad, hasta posarme en sus senos. No son tan esplendorosos como los de Yori, pero apostaría su sangre a que son más sabrosos. La beso el pecho, en la carne, y trazo un lento camino hasta el rosado pezón. Despacio lo beso y lo lamo con delicadeza, y éste en consecuencia, se pone erecto y duro.

Con un poco de ferocidad lo muerdo, a lo que ella gime con fuerza. Dentro de poco alcanzaré el clímax, y ella por lo visto también. Sigo entretenido con sus pechos, besándolos, lamiéndolos, dándoles suaves mordiscos y succionando sus pezones erectos. Ella me agarra del pelo y me exige que siga en sus labios, y una vez más, no me niego.

La beso despacio, metiendo mi lengua lentamente, saboreando cada lugar de su boca. _Mezclo mi lengua con la suya, rozándolas una y otra vez_. Ambos nos enzarzamos en un juego de besos, y estamos muy metidos en él. Pero yo tengo más experiencia y ella disfruta aprovechándose de esto.

- Sasuke-kun… - Me susurra cansada, rompiendo así el juego y proclamándome vencedor.

Aumento la velocidad de las embestidas, entrando una y otra vez en ella mientras gime de placer. Mi virilidad está erecta y dura en su interior húmedo y suplicante, y en pocos segundos todo habrá terminado.

Oigo a mi lado un gemido largo y prolongado por lo que deduzco que Naruto ya ha despachado a Yori, lo cual significa que yo debo hacerlo rápido. Con una embestida más brutal, salvaje y feroz me desbordo en su interior, y ella gime de una forma escandalosa pero embriagadora…

Me mira con sus ojos del color del ébano, y éstos me envuelven. Sonrío maléficamente y su mirada antes relajada se torna ahora asustada, miedosa. Me doy cuenta de que mis colmillos ya han aflorado y con una suave mirada mía, ella se duerme desnuda en mis brazos.

Miro a Naruto, que está aún dentro de ella, y la está mordiendo ya. _Siempre le ha gustado hacer eso. Siempre le ha gustado estar en ellas cuándo las toma la sangre. Una costumbre n poco rara por su parte… _Oigo el suave sonido de la sangre siendo succionada, y su aroma llega más nítido a mí olfato. Casi puedo palpar el sabor de la sangre de Yori…

Naruto para y me mira expectante, luego señala con la mirada a Hana, y yo asiento lentamente. Él vuelve su mirada a Yori y sigue succionando su preciada sangre… Yo devuelvo mi atención al cuerpo de Hana, inerte entre mis brazos, y saco mis colmillos hacia fuera. Primero lamo su yugular, y después poso sobre un punto determinado mis labios, besándolo.

Lo beso con cuidado, y luego abro mi boca e inserto mis dientes en ése punto. La sangre empieza a salir de su interior y a llenarme la boca. Mis sentidos se agudizan y empiezo a oír el suave _"Glup glup glup"_ de la sangre bajando por mi cuello. Saboreo los sabores exquisitos que me brinda y olfateo el delicado aroma que desprende.

Sin separarme ni un momento de su cuello miro de reojo a Naruto, que sigue agachado en Yori. Pero ya no está bebiendo, ahora tan sólo escucha el sonido de su corazón latiendo pausadamente, débil después de perder una cantidad de sangre considerable…

Me centro ahora más en mi "trabajo", succionando con mayor velocidad. Oigo su corazón bombear más sangre que es succionada por mí. Su sabor me llena por dentro y me alivia el escozor en la garganta. Es amarga y dulce a la vez, adictiva y embriagadora… _Es una mezcla de sabores exquisitos y únicos…_

Empiezo a notar que el corazón va más y más lento por cada segundo que yo tomo sangre. Ya va siendo hora de dejarla, sólo un trago más y ya… _"Glup" _

Me separo de ella y me empiezo a vestir rápidamente. Estoy bastante cansado hoy, y necesito descansar. Creo que dejaré que Naruto se encargue de la limpieza… Igual que siempre. Sonrío rejuvenecido por la sangre que fluye e mí. _La sangre de otra persona…_

- Naruto… Encárgate tú. Yo estoy muy cansado, hasta luego. – Le digo mirándole. Sigue quieto, con la mirada perdida y la cabeza apoyada en el pecho desnudo de Yori, asiente imperceptiblemente, y se recompone.

- Vete a dormir. Tienes unas ojeras horribles, Sasuke – Sonríe con melancolía, y en ése momento se oyen pasos en el pasillo de la suite. Con una mirada rápida, le indico que lo limpie todo de inmediato. – Ya voy, ya voy. No te preocupes, sea quién sea encontrará esta habitación limpia cuándo llegue. Sólo necesito unos segundos… Sasuke…

- Sí, ya lo sé. Ahora vuelvo. O no – Sonrío con pesadez y me dirijo hacia el pasillo con el fin de entretener a la persona que sea.

Ando de forma rápida y decidida, no puedo mostrar vacilación, mi actuación ha de ser perfecta para no ser descubierto, para no levantar sospecha. Al salir de la habitación huelo el olor embriagador qu me ha acompañado estas últimas noches…

_¿Qué hace ella aquí?_

_¿Qué querrá a estas horas de la noche?_

- Perdona… ¿Quieres algo? – Pregunto alzando la voz, fingiendo no saber quién es la persona que está de espaldas a mí.

- En realidad n-no, Sasuke-kun – Se voltea a verme y me sonríe tiernamente. – Yo ya me i-iba. Buenas n-noches… - Una mancha roja está posada sobre su labio, una mancha roja que yo conozco muy bien…

- De acuerdo. Buenas noches, Hinata…

_¿La chica de los ojos de Luna tiene sangre posada en su marmórea e impoluta piel?_

_**Continuará**_

¡Comentar plis!

PD: No tengo claro ni yo lo que es Hinata, de momento... Kukukukú


	7. Capítulo 7: Inquietante

Me ha costado lo mío traeros la conti xDD Pero, para recompensaros por la espera, el capítulo es bastante largo. Espero que os guste, porque me ha costado bastante conseguir sacarlo y hacerlo ^^  
Es que al parecer mi inspiración cogió vacaciones por Navidad 3

Y bueno, sin más, aquí la dejo. ¡Dejen sus rewiews!

**Capítulo 7: Inquietante**

Flash Back

Ando de forma rápida y decidida, no puedo mostrar vacilación, mi actuación ha de ser perfecta para no ser descubierto, para no levantar sospecha. Al salir de la habitación huelo el olor embriagador que me ha acompañado estas últimas noches…

_¿Qué hace ella aquí?_

_¿Qué querrá a estas horas de la noche?_

- Perdona… ¿Quieres algo? – Pregunto alzando la voz, fingiendo no saber quién es la persona que está de espaldas a mí.

- En realidad n-no, Sasuke-kun – Se voltea a verme y me sonríe tiernamente. – Yo ya me i-iba. Buenas n-noches… - Una mancha roja está posada sobre su labio, una mancha roja que yo conozco muy bien…

- De acuerdo. Buenas noches, Hinata…

_¿La chica de los ojos de Luna tiene sangre posada en su marmórea e impoluta piel?_

End Flash Back

La miro alejarse con su andar danzarín y elegante por el pasillo del hotel. Anda rápido y su mirada no vuelve atrás en ningún momento, me inquietan sus pensamientos y su forma de actuar. Cuando la encontré venía de una forma muy decidida a nuestra habitación, como si necesitara entrar por alguna razón.

Me vuelvo sobre mis pasos y entro en la habitación, donde Naruto se sobresalta un poco. Ya tiene la habitación limpia y simula ver la tele en el sofá de piel, al mirarme puedo ver la tranquilidad en sus ojos. Tiene un poco de sangre en la mejilla, al lado del labio, y el pelo desordenado, pero aún así su aspecto es el de un modelo de pasarela.

- Naruto deberías, arreglarte un poco – Le miro y le sonrío. – Me voy yendo ya. Nos vemos en – Me paro a pensar como debería llamar al lugar sombrío que mi hermano eligió para vivir – Casa – Sonrío y me doy media vuelta.

- Yo me voy a quedar un poco más. Dile a Sakura que venga, por favor. – A saber para qué quiere que venga. Sonrío de forma arrogante – No es para lo que tú piensas. Ella se encargará de las chicas, Sasuke. Al fin y al cabo siguen vivas… Se despertarán anémicas, por nuestra culpa – Levanta la mirada y todo rastro de la tranquilidad anterior se ha esfumado, y ha sido sustituida por la culpa y la desdicha – Y Sakura las dirá cualquier tontería…

- ¿Ya les has hecho la recomposición? – Pregunta estúpida.

- Sí. – Susurra mientras mueve la cabeza en gesto afirmativo.

_Y su abatimiento me golpea como un bate de béisbol…_

- Bueno, entonces yo ya me voy. Nos vemos luego, Naruto. – El asiente y entierra la cabeza entre sus manos, no recordaba lo mal que se sentía siempre que nos alimentábamos… Es insoportable para él, un castigo perpetuo y eterno, hasta que encuentre el valor para acabar con su vida… _Nunca terminará…_

Me alejo en silencio y salgo a la calle, no puedo evitar mirar a mí alrededor, para ver si la veo de nuevo. Quisiera preguntarle bastantes cosas, quisiera desvelar los misterios que se ciernen sobre ella…

Y las preguntas vuelven a mi mente, todas sin ninguna respuesta lógica o al menos algo que pueda corroborarlas… Tan sólo son hipótesis, y sólo las puede confirmar ella…

_¿Qué es ella en realidad? _

_¿Qué se oculta tras ésa fachada de inocencia y pureza?_

En cualquier caso, lo mejor que puedo hacer en estos momentos, es dirigirme a mi "hogar", creo que el amanecer está cerca… Miro hacia el cielo nocturno, pero hoy no se ve la luna, hoy no se ven estrellas, ya que la niebla y las nubes han ocupado nuestro paisaje esta noche.

Las calles apenas son transitadas a estas horas de la noche, y aunque hay bastante gente, no llega a ser ni la mitad que hay sobre las doce de la noche. Mi visión no ha variado pese a la oscuridad y a la espesa niebla que nos envuelve, ya que mis ojos están prevenidos contra este tipo de contratiempos que tantas presas me podría robar.

_Sin embargo esta noche es… Es diferente a las demás…_

_Algo no está bien. Hay algo que falla… Y yo no estoy al tanto. Y eso lo odio._

El aire pesa y las diminutas gotas de agua que forman la niebla tocan mi cuerpo y mi cara, pegándome el pelo al rostro. La ropa la noto húmeda, y, pese a que mi cuerpo tiene una temperatura habitual baja, ahora mismo lo noto un poco más frío de lo normal… _Es extraño… _Tengo la sensación de que alguien me observa, de que me están vigilando.

- Serán cosas mías – Digo en voz alta y monótona.

- ¿Disculpe? – Me dice un hombre de mediana edad, con unos ojos marrones surcados por las arrugas y un mentón prominente. Parece ser que me ha oído. - ¿Decía algo?

- No, debe haberse equivocado – Le digo cortésmente mientras cada uno prosigue su camino.

Mis pies me guían expertos en el terreno por el que ando, recuerdo cada curva, cada elevación de tierra y cada depresión como la palma de mi mano pálida y fría. Miro al cielo distraídamente, esperando poder ver la luna, pero tan sólo veo espesas nubes blancas y grises portadoras de cascadas de agua…

- Agg… - Un gato salta sobre mí, un hermoso gato negro con unos ojos azules y profundos. _Algo falla…_ Nunca un gato podría haberme pillado despistado, ya que _lo habría oído_ venir, su respiración, sus pisadas, sus latidos de corazón, la sangre circulándole por las venas… Son sonidos que no me pasan desapercibidos en ningún momento. _Le habría visto_, ya que por muy negro que sea no podría escapar de mi visión nocturna. ¡_Le habría incluso olido_! – ¿Qué está pasando?

_Mis sentidos están aturdidos, adormilados…_

_¿Pero por qué? ¿Cómo? Y lo que más me inquieta… ¿Quién los ha sumido en un sueño?_

Miro a mí alrededor, aun comprendiendo que no podré ver a ésa "persona" a menos que ella así lo desee. Una sombra se mueve entre la niebla, y apenas es un movimiento, pero suficiente para poder visualizarlo, pese a que siento mis ojos torpes y lentos.

Acelero el paso para salir de la ciudad y que nadie pueda vernos, además quiero comprobar si efectivamente la sombra me sigue. Paso a paso voy llegando al límite, y una vez fuera del alcance visual de un humano, empiezo a correr a una velocidad moderada.

Miro atrás y compruebo que la sombra me sigue unos metros por detrás, subiendo y bajando el nivel en función al mío, pero siempre manteniendo la misma distancia. Esconde su fragancia, para evitar ser descubierto. Se piensa que ha anulado mis sentidos, pero no se da cuenta que no es suficiente…

- Estoy harto de éste juego – Digo parándome de pronto, y provocando su detención inmediata – Muéstrate o déjame en paz.

_Una carcajada retumba en el paisaje… Sonora, vivaz y brillante. _

_Igual que el de un hermano nocturno…_

- Aún no… - Su voz aterciopelada acaricia las palabras antes de dejarlas salir. – Todavía… No es la hora… - Las últimas palabras se pierden en la bruma, y su sombra desaparece en apenas un instante. Mis sentidos vuelven a funcionar como siempre lo han hecho, pero demasiado tarde como para poder averiguar las dudas que ahora corroen mis entrañas…

_¿Quién era? ¿Qué quería de mí?_

_Y lo que más aturdido me ha dejado… ¿La hora de qué? ¿Cuándo será ésa hora?_

- Qué día tan extraño… - Me pongo a correr lo más deprisa que puedo. Ahora mismo prefiero no pensar en nada, tan sólo quiero dejarme llevar por la sensación de velocidad, por el viento rozándome la cara y susurrando en mis oídos…

Faltan tan sólo cien metros para que llegue a mi "hogar", y pueda descansar y terminar con éste día de locos. Nunca tantas cosas absurdas me habían pasado en una sola tarde. Entro en casa, y mis pies hacen crujir la madera del porche.

Sakura está apoyada en la gran escalera de mármol que hay justo en frente de la entrada. Sostiene una pequeña bandeja de plata con una copa de sangre. Muy cerca de ella Itachi está sentado en un sofá, leyendo distraído el periódico que dejan diariamente en la entrada.

Sakura se encamina hacia mí, leva puesta una venda en la muñeca, por lo que debo deducir que la sangre es suya… En verdad que odio que haga éste tipo de tonterías. Sabe que no va a conseguir nada de mí de esa manera…

- Ten – Me tiende el vaso mientras sonríe – Recién "exprimido" – Itachi suelta una sonora carcajada, y me mira regodeándose de mi cara.

- Ya he bebido, Sakura. Naruto te necesita allí. Está en mi habitación, ves y rápido. – La cojo la bandeja de las manos y ella se pone en camino. Sale apresuradamente de la casa para evitar que la vea la cara. _No la ha debido sentar muy bien mi rechazo. _- ¿La quieres tú?

- Desde luego. No está bien desperdiciar una sangre tan dulce como la suya. – Sonríe maliciosamente. Dejo la bandeja en una mesa de café que hay al lado del sofá en el que se sienta. Asiente con la cabeza a modo de un "gracias" silencioso.

_Lo preferiría con palabras…_

Me encamino hacia mi habitación. Estoy agotado, parece que éste día no termine nunca. Necesito y deseo descansar. _Demasiadas emociones nuevas para alguien con una vida rutinaria y monótona como la mía…_ Oigo el sonido de la copa contra los labios de Itachi y la sangre bajar por su garganta.

- Un sonido exquisito – Digo en voz apenas audible, pero suficiente para él.

- Y un sabor mejor. ¿Te vas ya? – Asiento secamente – De acuerdo, buenas noches.

Doy media vuelta y subo las escaleras con pesadez. Miro la gran alfombra roja que cubre los escalones de mármol. Sus detalles son sumamente laboriosos, como todo lo que hay en ésta casa. Voy hacia mi habitación, que está al lado del baño. Un cartelito indica que se puede pasar. Lo quito en seguida y me meto dentro.

Todo está igual que ésta mañana, solo que más ordenado. La cama está hecha, con la gran colcha morada oscura echada encima. Abro el armario y cojo mi pijama negro, mientras me quito la ropa que llevaba puesta y la tiro al cesto de la ropa sucia. Me meto lo más deprisa que puedo en la cama, y mirando por la pequeña ventana que hay en el techo me empiezo a dormir…

--

_Siento, y noto el aire azotarme la cara y las hojas de los árboles rozar mi pelo._

_Observo, y veo a los árboles pasar al lado de mi tan rápido que apenas son líneas borrosas._

_Oigo, y la naturaleza que me envuelve se hace latente con los sonidos de la selva._

_Saboreo, y la textura húmeda del bosque envuelve mi boca en un sin fin de sabores._

_Oigo, y miles de aromas inundan mi ser, rejuveneciéndome instantáneamente._

No conozco este sitio, y tan sólo corro. No sé adonde ir, no tengo un rumbo definido. Siento que algo me atrae a un lugar, siento que estoy yendo a un sitio específico sin darme cuenta, y me dejo llevar por la sensación de olvido, por la sensación de libertad.

Sigo corriendo hasta ver un claro, y voy hacia él. Un prado, de intensa hierba verde y flores amarillas que relucen con el brillo del sol, se abre ante mis ojos. Aspiro profundamente y capto fragancias asombrosas.

En el centro del claro una joven descansa tumbada sobre una manta lila y azul. Su pelo negro se mueve con el viento y lanza destellos. Su palidez hace que el sol se refleje en su piel, y da la sensación de resplandecer. No puedo evitarlo, y saliendo de entre los árboles, permito que la luz del sol me alcance.

Cierro mis ojos, intentándome proteger de los rayos solares… La cabeza me da vueltas, y una intensísima sed se apodera de mí. _La garganta me arde, y me da la sensación de no haber bebido en mucho tiempo… _El efecto del sol sobre nuestra piel no es otro que el de una sed insoportable, y que sólo se puede apaciguar con varios litros de sangre…

Corro hacia la mujer de la manta, sacando los colmillos y en posición de "caza", preparado para saltar encima de ella y desgarrarla la piel del cuello, para poder así, succionar su sangre y conseguir mi alivio.

- Rrrrrr… - Un ronroneo se escapa de mi garganta en el momento en que salto sobre ella y hundo mis punzantes dientes en su cuello. Ella se revuelve horrorizada, y yo noto la sangre bajar por mi garganta y saciar ésa sed de hace unos momentos…

Vuelve su cara hacia mí, abriendo los ojos y mirándome directamente. Sus ojos perlados se tornan serios y hoscos, y están marcados por unas grandes ojeras…

- _Despierta._

--

Me despierto un poco sobresaltado, unos rayos de luz alcanzan mi cara mojada por una película de sudor. La bandeja que dejé a Itachi antes reposa en mi mesilla de noche, con una copa, igualmente elaborada, que contiene sangre. La cojo lentamente y me la acerco a la nariz, oliendo el perfume que exhala. Mojo levemente los labios, y después vierto el líquido sobre mi boca, llenándome de vitalidad mañanera.

- ¡Vamos Sasuke! ¡Que no vamos a llegar sino! – Me grita eufórico Naruto desde el pasillo - ¡Date prisa, vamos! ¡Vístete! – Abre la puerta y me tira el uniforme del instituto, limpio y recién planchado, aunque ahora se haya arrugado un poco…

- Hmph… - Recojo la ropa y me la pongo rápidamente, nunca me ha gustado invertir tiempo en vestirme. Y eso no quiere decir que prefiera ir desnudo, es tan sólo que lo veo como una pérdida de tiempo el tener que ponerme todo…

_Aunque eso a alguien que es inmortal no debería de importarle mucho…_

Salgo de mi habitación y bajo las escaleras rápidamente, una taza de sangre reposa en una mesa al final de las escaleras. La cojo y la vacío de un sorbo, siempre me ha gustado el "zumo" mañanero, me da fuerzas y además me previene de posibles entradas de sed a lo largo del día.

- Antes de que os vayáis. – Dice Itachi apoyado en la escalera, cerca de mí. Su semblante serio y pétreo habitualmente, hoy se encuentra más apacible y relajado. "_Trama algo_." – Hoy tampoco saldréis. Venid lo más rápido posible a casa. Hoy por la noche tendréis que hacer algo que nunca antes habíais hecho. ¿Entendido? – Asentimos con la cabeza – Sakura, tú sí que puedes salir. Hoy no precisaremos tus servicios.

- De acuerdo, Itachi. – Puedo ver en su semblante algo parecido a la pena, algo parecido al desagrado.

- Lo más rápido que podáis, recordadlo. Iros.

Salimos de la casa y vamos corriendo hasta el límite de lo permitido, es decir hasta el límite en el que un humano podría vernos. El colegio está un poco más lejos, y es muy posible que nos encontremos con mucha gente en el camino, que se nos unirán y empezarán a parlotear cosas sin sentido…

- Me voy a ir por aquí. – Les digo mientras me desvío del camino. Me alejo de la ciudad en silencio, y emprendo de nuevo la carrera. No hay peligro de que me vean por mucho que me acerque. Al fin y al cabo ellos no serían capaces de vislumbrar mi trayectoria.

_Siempre me ha gustado correr por éste bosque… _

_Es una de las pocas cosas que me gustan de este lugar…_

Veo el colegio a unos cuantos metros. Y disminuyo la carrera, ahora tengo que tener cuidado con no dar a nadie, ya que podría matarlo con tan sólo rozarlo… Llego a la fuente de la entrada y parece que nadie se ha percatado de mi presencia, por lo que sigo normal hacia clase.

Me apoyo en las escaleras de mármol de la entrada, esperando a mis compañeros. "Nunca me ha gustado entrar sólo, pero tampoco me gusta entrar muy acompañado" reflexiono para mí mismo, sorprendiéndome a la vez de lo complicado que puedo llegar a ser.

- K-Konichiwa Sasuke-kun – Miro hacia abajo y veo a Hinata sonriéndome desde las escaleras. A su lado está Neji ocupado con Tenten, como siempre…

- Hola Hinata. Neji, Tenten – Les saludo con la mano.

- Hola Sasuke – Dicen a la vez, echándose a reír cuando han terminado de decirlo.

"_Estarán enamorados…"_

- ¿Pasaste buena n-noche? – Me dice Hinata, mientras sube las escaleras hasta quedarse de pies junto a mí. La miro sorprendido por la pregunta.

_En verdad que ésta chica es imprevisible…_

- Claro. Dormí bien – Me muevo a un lado, haciéndola un hueco para que se siente. Ella lo acepta gustosa y tras situarse al lado mía, me mira expectante, esperando la misma pregunta que me ha formulado ella. - ¿Y tú?

- Sí, muy bien. Aunque no dormí mucho – Ríe entre dientes ruborizada. ¡_Qué chica tan rara! _– Mira, ya llegan Naruto-kun, con Sakura, Temari y los demás. – Me dice mientras mira hacia donde están ellos. Asiento y pongo las manos en el suelo para apoyarme.

- ¡Hola Hina-chan! – Grita Naruto sonriendo de puro entusiasmo. Sakura a su lado le mira de soslayo con un semblante levemente tristón, bajo mi punto de vista. – Hola Tenten, hola Neji. Que juntos os vemos últimamente… - Se ríe dando a entender lo obvio.

- Naruto, cállate. Les estás avergonzando. – Le espeto de forma ruda. Tenten roja como un tomate me dirige una mirada de agradecimiento, mientras que Neji parece que ni siquiera se ha enterado del comentario de Naruto.

- Baka. – Dice Sakura al tiempo que le da un capón. Naruto grita y se acaricia el chichón que le ha regalado Sakura. – Ésos comentarios tuyos…

- Son muy acertados, Naruto – Dice Shikamaru fumando, con su típica posición de aburrimiento. Tiene cogida de la cintura a Temari que se ríe disimuladamente, mirando a la "parejita". Sakura se acerca a Shikamaru con el puño por delante y le da un capón también, gracias al cual se le cae el cigarro de la boca.

- Sakura-san es muy graciosa – Me dice Hinata mientras se ríe. Oigo unas fuertes carcajadas, y miro a Temari, la cual está riéndose estrepitosamente junto con Sakura y Naruto, que se toca todavía el chichón.

- Que te dijo ella del "-san"… - La espeto, haciendo que se ruborice levemente. – Y te agradecería que no me llamases a mí por el "-kun". Sasuke, a secas.

- De a-acuerdo, Sasuke a secas – Sonríe de ésa manera tan especial y la acompaño con su sonrisa.

Suena el timbre, y me levanto rápidamente. Entramos todos en clase y nos sentamos, sacando los libros y todo el material escolar restante. Entra Kakashi vestido todo de negro y con el pelo engominado hacia atrás con la cabeza gacha.

- Chicos, tengo una mala noticia que daros… Sé que vosotros aún no habéis tenido la oportunidad de recibir una de las magistrales clases de Hiruzen Sarutobi – Nos explica – Pero igualmente sé que os apenará saber que ha fallecido. Al parecer ha sido muerte natural, y no ha sufrido en absoluto, pero en el colegio hoy hemos decidido dar el luto oficial durante ésta semana y la que viene.

_- Que Dios lo acoja en su seno y que brille su recuerdo en nosotros _– Recitamos todos.

- Debido a que él es el director, la junta se ha mostrado obligada a llamar a un nuevo director para ésta institución. Y tras una votación entre los padres del AMPA y los responsables de vuestra educación, osease nosotros los profesores, hemos llegado a la conclusión que la más capacitada para asumir el cargo es Tsunade, vuestra profesora de Física y Química.

_¿Tsunade directora? _

_Estoy seguro que esto tiene la firma de mi querido hermano… ¿Qué estarán tramando ésos dos?_

- Y la primera medida que ha puesto ha sido la del luto. Puesto que hoy es un día triste, por la pérdida de alguien conocido y cercano, hemos decidido todo el claustro de profesores y Tsunade incluida, que os pondremos una película a todos los cursos y las clases terminarán cuando termine la película. ¡Sakura! Te dejo al mando. Yo debo ir al despacho con el resto de profesores. ¡Adiós y que os divirtáis!

Me levanto y bajo la pantalla de la televisión. Es la típica que se pone para ver diapositivas, y tiene una calidad bastante buena para lo barata que debió de ser. Extraigo el DVD de la carátula y lo meto en el reproductor.

- La película es – Leo la carátula – "El Club De Los Poetas Muertos" – Ya la he visto, al igual que la mayoría, que se empiezan a quejar.

- ¡Callaros! – Grita estridentemente Sakura. Apaga las luces y coge el mando dándole al play.

- "Repasemos por última vez. Avanzaran en procesión, hasta llegar al director…" – Comienza la película. Todos sentados miramos la pantalla…

"_Es casualidad que nos hayan puesto ésta película… Es una de mis preferidas…"_

Sonrío con ganas. Miro a Naruto el cual también sonríe. Sus ojos azules brillan en la oscuridad, al igual que los míos mismos. Sakura, con un brillo menor al nuestro, mira la televisión como abducida por ella. Neji habla en bajísimos cuchicheos con Tenten e Ino, que disimulan risitas y sonrojos constantemente. Y es extraño ya que percibo un brillo parecido al de Sakura en sus ojos…

_Un brillo seminmortal…_

Shikamaru y Temari están besándose apasionadamente, como siempre, en un rincón de la clase, en el pupitre de él. Gaara les mira ceñudo, no le debe de gustar mucho la perspectiva de ver a su hermana besándose constantemente con Shikamaru, pero es lo que hay…

- Sasuke-k… Sasuke – Me susurra Hinata.

- Dime – La digo yo mientras la miro extrañado. Sus ojos brillan casi tanto como los míos o los de Naruto, y el fulgor que despiden es mayor al que he visto en toda mi vida.

_Y su hermosura me envuelve y hace que me olvide de la película. _

Sus ojos me miran expresando curiosidad y brillando como miles de estrellas fugaces surcando el cielo nocturno. Su aroma resurge imponiéndose al resto de olores que nos rodea y siento el fuerte impulso de olerla y tomarla delante de todos…

_Pero debo controlarme…_

- ¿P-Puedo ponerme aquí? – Señala al lado mía, y yo asiento un poco aturdido por las emociones que se despiertan en mi interior. Siento que el calor sube levemente a mis mejillas, que deben de haberse teñido de un rojo casi imperceptible, pero igualmente me asombra mi reacción. Coge la silla sin hacer ruido ni esfuerzo al levantarla y la coloca al lado de mí.

Miro a la película, pero no me entero de lo que ha pasado. Miro hacia un lado y veo a Naruto mirándonos interrogante, con el ceño fruncido. No le gusta su proximidad a mí… Y su enfado me encanta. Esbozo una pequeña sonrisa de superioridad y el se vuelve hacia la pantalla disgustado. Miro a Neji de soslayo y noto que de vez en cuando me dirige una mirada acusadora, pero sigue distraído con Tenten e Ino.

- "¡Aaaahhg! Soy un poeta muerto" – Dice uno de los protagonistas con una simulada voz de ultratumba y Hinata se abraza a mí, asustada por la repentina voz y el susto. – "¡¡Muy gracioso!! ¡Eres muy gracioso!" – Responden los demás. La película ya lleva casi 35 minutos y apenas me he enterado de nada, distraído con el olor que desprende esta chica.

- Hinata, tranquila. Tan sólo era una broma de la película – Todavía abrazada a mí asiente en mi pecho. Mira hacia la televisión, sin embargo aún no me ha soltado. Su brazo sigue apoyado en mi pecho, y el mío está en su cadera, sujetándola.

Naruto me mira enfurecido y envidioso, lo que me provoca la risa. Y Neji nos mira pensativo, pero sin desatender a los chicas que no paran de hacerle carantoñas para atraer su atención.

_Sonrío con superioridad ante la mirada de Naruto. De momento voy ganando yo._

El tiempo sigue pasando y Hinata no se mueve de ésa postura. La película ya está por terminar y varios chicos empiezan a recoger. La mayoría se quedan boquiabiertos con la película, y algunas chicas intentan esconder las lágrimas que pueblas sus ojos.

- "¡Señor Kittin nos obligaron a firmar a todos! – Grita Toth, el protagonista principal, en medio de clase. La trama continúa, y se avecina lo que es un final épico y recordado por todos aquellos que han visto la película.

Los chicos prestan atención total a la película, todos sin excepción. Hinata se yergue en el asiento para tener una clara visión de la pantalla.

_Aquí viene la mejor parte…_

- El señor Kittin se dispone a salir del aula de lengua, con la cabeza gacha y el orgullo herido. Coth Anderson se levanta de su asiento y se sube a la mesa de su pupitre, y con la cabeza alta y la voz clara recita en voz alta la frase que Kittin les enseñó – "¡Oh capitán mi capitán" – Todos los alumnos, de uno en uno van subiéndose en sus mesas y revelándose contra el sistema impuesto.

Demostrando así que las enseñanzas perduran, y que los valores se imponen ante las leyes inmorales que dictan nuestras vidas. Los prejuicios, las normas estipuladas y aceptadas por la mayoría, se reducen a minúsculas proporciones de pan, barridas por el derecho a la libertad de todo hombre y mujer libre.

Los alumnos recogen y van saliendo por la puerta. Sakura apaga el reproductor y enciende la luz, mientras Naruto guarda el DVD en la carátula de la película y lo deja en la mesa. Hinata se levanta y recoge rápidamente.

- ¿Vamos a dar una vuelta ahora todos, no? – Asentimos levemente ante la pregunta de Neji. Y saliendo todos de clase nos encaminamos al parque favorito de nuestra "banda", por llamarla de alguna manera.

_Hinata sonríe levemente mientras se pone al lado de Naruto._

_Mira hacia atrás, hacia mí y su mirada está cargada de inocencia, pero un halo oscuro envuelve su presencia… Y el aire parece más denso…_

_**Continuará**_

¿Qué les ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado. Es bastante larguito el cap, no se quejarán xDD  
Intentaré tener la continuación antes esta vez! ^^  
¡Dejen sus rewiews!

Me gustaría agradeceros uno por uno a todas las personas que me apoyan en éste fic, comentando en él y esperando su actualización, pero no tengo suficiente time, ya que me castigaron u__u'

Por éso quiero hacer un agradecimiento común para todos! xDD

**_¡Gracias de todo corazón!_**

PD: El siguiente capítulo... MUY pronto [Creo] xDD

¡Besos! *3*


	8. Capítulo 8: Instinto

Me tardé! pero volví! Muhahahahaa! xDD

No tengo mucho que contar... intenté hacerla larga, pero no me salió mucho u.u  
Pero a cambio en éste capítulo pasará algo "interesante"... Kukukukú

Espero que os guste

¡¡Comentar!!

**Capítulo 8: Instinto**

Flash Back

Los alumnos recogen y van saliendo por la puerta. Sakura apaga el reproductor y enciende la luz, mientras Naruto guarda el DVD en la carátula de la película y lo deja en la mesa. Hinata se levanta y recoge rápidamente.

- ¿Vamos a dar una vuelta ahora todos, no? – Asentimos levemente ante la pregunta de Neji. Y saliendo todos de clase nos encaminamos al parque favorito de nuestra "banda", por llamarla de alguna manera.

_Hinata sonríe levemente mientras se pone al lado de Naruto._

_Mira hacia atrás, hacia mí y su mirada está cargada de inocencia, pero un halo oscuro envuelve su presencia… Y el aire parece más denso…_

End Flash Back

En poco tiempo llegamos todos al parque en cuestión. Miro mi reloj, impaciente, ya que deberemos de irnos en poco tiempo para hacer caso a los planes de mi hermano. Nunca me ha gustado demasiado su idea de planes familiares, ya que la mayoría terminan con ése refrescante líquido que llamamos alimento.

- Es m-muy bonito – Susurra Hinata, que está parada detrás mía. Se me había olvidado que ella y Neji no habían venido nunca aquí. _Un despiste. _Contempla el parque con los ojos perlados abiertos y su pelo ondeando por el viento de la montaña. – Me g-gusta…

- A todo el mundo. No creo que haya nadie tan idiota como para que no le guste. – Aunque seguramente lo haya.

_Una de las odiosas cualidades de los humanos, es que destruyen lo hermoso. Lo infectan con sus máquinas y sus edificios, lo mancillan con sus excavaciones y su basura, lo matan con su visión del mundo perfecto. _

_La tierra, un Don entregado a los seres vivos, queda a merced de una raza que destruye todo lo que ama, todo lo que le importa… Y yo me preguntó, ¿quién los destruirá a ellos?_

- ¡Vamos a jugar a algo! – Dice Naruto con vitalidad. Nos sentamos todos en círculo, en el mullido césped, de un color tan verde como la propia esmeralda y de un aroma húmedo y espeso que te limpia los pulmones.

- ¿Un juego? ¿Cómo cuál? – Pregunta Kiba en posición pensativa. Su perro Akamaru sale de improviso de la mochila, e Ino, sentada a su lado, exhala un pequeño grito, antes de que el perro la empiece a lamer los dedos de las manos y sonría tímidamente.

- Mm… No sé… ¿A botella? – Capón de Sakura – ¡Vale! Tan sólo era una idea…

- ¿Verdad, atrevimiento o beso? – El chica de pelo castaño y ojos opalinos, el cual pensaba que no estaba pendiente de la conversación, ha propuesto un juego un tanto arriesgado para nosotros… _Quizás lo sepa y sólo quiera ponernos en apuros_… Espero que Naruto tenga cabeza y se niegue…

- ¡Genial Neji! Buena idea – Se ríe estrepitosamente y Hinata sonríe. Está sentada a mi lado, y cada vez que el aire sopla hacia mi, su perfume se funde con él, creando una excitante colonia… _Como era de esperar… Naruto no se entera._

- ¿Qué os parece al escondite mejor? – Propone rápidamente Sakura. _Ella sí lo ha entendido al parecer._ – ¿No os apetece correr y esconderos? Aquí hay sitio de sobra… - Dice mirando el bosque de soslayo y riéndose.

- ¡Me encanta el escondite! – Vitorea Kiba a Sakura. - ¡Escondite! ¡Escondite! ¡Escondite!

_Parecen niños de tres años… Si supieran lo que el mundo oculta, las calamidades que suceden en la realidad, los crímenes que no han sido juzgados… Las sonrisas se acabarían en este mundo…_

_Supongo, que vivir en la ignorancia implica mayor felicidad._

- Escondite e-estará bien – Murmura Hinata con una inocente sonrisa en sus labios.

- ¡No hay más que hablar! – Se da prisa en dar por zanjada la idea, teme que alguien no esté de acuerdo. Sonrío levemente, Sakura siempre ha sabido mantener el control de la situación… - ¡Escondite! Y se la va a ligar… Huummm…

- ¿A pies? – Es la forma más sencilla de hacerlo, y la más justa. Además así nos evitamos follones.

- Buena idea, Sasuke-kun… - Todos se levantan y ponen sus pies en un círculo. Con un simple cálculo podré salvarme, tan sólo necesito ver sus ojos, y prever sus movimientos. Tan sólo es una intuición, pero no suele fallarme. – Menoría salva, entonces.

_Quito el pie._

Nos hemos salvado Sakura, Kiba, Shino, Gaara, Hinata y yo. Mientras que todavía quedan Naruto, Tenten, Neji, Lee, Shikamaru, Temari, Sai y Chouji. En la siguiente ronda se salvan Chouji, Temari y Shikamaru. Neji tiente un brillo calculador en los ojos, y observo que Tenten está un poco nerviosa.

- Kuso… - Oigo a Naruto maldecir su suerte, aunque en el fondo intuyo que él desea ligársela. _No entiendo por qué…_

Tenten se salva, y una sonrisa de tranquilidad acude a su rostro, mientras mira a Neji. Seguramente quiera que se salve, esos dos últimamente están muy juntos…_ Peligrosamente juntos…_

- Terminar de una vez…. Esto es aburrido – Enciende un cigarro y suelta una bocanada de humo. ¡Un cigarro! Por eso Lee me miraba tan raro. Ellos creen que fumo, y sin embargo no me han visto fumar desde el inicio del curso.

_Decidí fumar porque me parece algo enteramente humano. _

_Tan sólo ellos se destruyen a sí mismos sin lograr parar, mientras andan pensando formas en las que justificar sus múltiples acciones inconclusas._

- Dame uno. – Le cojo un cigarro ante la mirada asombrada de Hinata. Lo enciendo y noto el humo penetrar en mis fosas nasales, un humo que, por mucho que odie reconocer, me es agradable. Aspiro el filtro, llenándome de nicotina y alquitrán y demás sustancias nocivas…

… _Y por un momento me olvido de que lo hago para parecer más humano, y disfruto de la sensación que recorre mi cuerpo…_

_Y justo en ése instante me doy cuenta de mi propia debilidad._

- ¡Mierda! – Naruto se pone "nervioso", siempre lo hace. Y aunque debo admitir que la suerte nunca ha estado de su parte, no puedo evitar sospechar que esta vez se está saliendo con la suya.

_-_ No hay mierdas que valgan, Naruto. – Lee sonríe mientras danza de esa manera suya que me enferma. – ¡La ligas! – Vuelta a danzar… - ¡Tú te la quedas! ¡Tú perdiste!

- Ya me he enterado… Pero el siguiente… ¡¡Serás tú!! – Le señala con su dedo índice y sonríe de forma graciosa, Lee le mira con cara rara, bueno, con la cara que tiene.

- La cuenta atrás empieza… ¡¡Ya!! – Todos empiezan a correr a esconderse al grito de Kiba, van en grupos de varias personas…

_Corro hacia la espesura del bosque._

_Puedo oír mis latidos, noto cada poro de mi cuerpo, cada músculo contraerse para aumentar mi velocidad._

Sigo corriendo, por diversión, por naturaleza, dejo que el yo sediento de sangre que hay en mí se apodere totalmente de mi cuerpo. El viento sacude mi pelo, y el bosque me rodea en su totalidad, los pequeños insectos bailan bajo mis pies intentando no ser aplastados por mi peso, y las plantas rozan mi piel dejando frescura y humedad en ella.

_¿Debería pararme?_ Me he alejado mucho del resto, y he corrido a la máxima velocidad que he podido, la espesura del bosque me indica que estoy bastante arriba. Lejos del resto, apartado de los demás. Mi naturaleza, mi auténtica naturaleza, pide a gritos el ser liberada por unos instantes…

_Y yo obedezco a mis instintos._

Me paro y me meto detrás de un árbol, con los sentidos agudizados y el instinto de supervivencia a flor de piel. Casi nunca me abandono a este estado en el que mi conciencia alcanza un grado superior, en el que no me importa nada la moral o la vida, en el que tan sólo hay una cosa…

_La sangre…_

Ni siquiera cuando salimos a cazar me dejo llevar por mis impulsos totalmente. Siempre dejo una parte de mi mente alerta y despierta para no terminar con mi víctima, respetando la vida de una forma plena y consciente, de una forma deliberada.

_Pero ahora, en este estado, no hay nada que desee más que notar ése líquido lujurioso bajar por mi garganta y llenarme de su sabor…_

Me apoyo en el árbol, intentando ordenar mis ideas, me echo el pelo hacia atrás. Está húmedo, como todo lo que me rodea. Los árboles, la hierba, los insectos, el aire… Todo parece más real que antes, todo me parece más tangible…

Las hormigas bajan por el tronco del árbol, alejándose de mi presencia, buscando la seguridad del hormiguero, rehuyendo por instinto al depredador… Y me doy cuenta de que en ésta parte del bosque, en la que sólo estoy yo, reina una calma completa y absoluta, pues hasta el más pequeño animal nota el peligro que les acecha…

_Hasta el más ínfimo animal nota el susurro de la muerte en su espalda y cede al impulso de huir para salvar la vida…_

Pasan los minutos sin que nada perturbe la calma reinante, y no me preocupa que el juego haya terminado, sé que no es así… Nuestros escondites suelen durar tardes enteras en una partida, por eso a ninguno le gusta ligársela habitualmente… Y si hubiera terminado me daría cuenta al instante.

Oigo unos cascos sonar contra el suelo mojado. Los latidos del corazón del ciervo retumban en mis oídos, en plenas capacidades. Mis extremidades se tensan instantáneamente, y me agazapo preparado para embestir al animal con toda la fuerza que poseo, y desgarrar su cuello, bajo el que se oculta su deliciosa sangre.

De sólo pensar en la sangre mis instintos más ocultos se disparan y el pensamiento que ocupa mi mente, incitándome a abandonarme a mi naturaleza más salvaje y peligrosa, y que se repite una y otra vez como si de una alarma se tratase…

"_Sed de sangre… Fresca, rolliza, salvaje… Aliméntate, aliméntate…"_

¿Me estoy volviendo loco?_ ¿Acaso este es el éxtasis que se siente cuando estás en el límite entre lo humano y lo sobrenatural?_ Siento como si mi corazón fuera a explotar, mis sentidos más alerta que nunca, y mis músculos, tensos y rígidos, preparados para dar caza, pero sobretodo, noto las ganas de tomar lo que no es mío y que yo arrebato de los demás seres vivientes.

Noto que mi cuerpo me pide que beba de ése fluido arrebatador que ahora ocupa mi mente, que lo busque, que lo encuentre y que lo coja. Y que después de cogerlo, busque otro, lo encuentre de nuevo, y vuelva a tomarlo…

_Y me doy cuenta, de que ahora mismo, mi parte racional ha sido totalmente dominada por mi parte irracional, y que el instinto de supervivencia se ha antepuesto a todo lo demás._

Y justo en ése momento, se acerca alguien. Puedo oler su esencia, sobrecogedora y frágil a la vez, oigo sus pasos, lentos y suaves, pero ruidosos y torpes sobre el terreno desigual. Su respiración desigual y costosa es acompañada por leves suspiros que enmarcan cansancio. Pequeñas hojas y ramitas se parten bajo el peso del cuerpo del humano, sonidos suficientemente audibles como para que el ciervo, alerta en todo momento, huya despavorido a la inmensidad del bosque.

Puedo oír los latidos rítmicos y constantes del corazón de la persona. Puedo oír flujo de la sangre, impulsada por el corazón, que transcurre por los vasos sanguíneos. Y ése sonido consigue volverme loco…

"_Tómala… Bébela… Está ahí… Cógela y tómala de una vez por todas…"_

Puedo ver en mi mente su silueta moverse con dificultad por la espesura, y cada vez la noto más cerca. Puedo oír sus jadeos con mayor claridad y su olor me envuelve como una fina capa. Es definitivamente una mujer, por el tono de voz y el aroma que exhala.

Decido esperar, unos segundos, y que pase mi posición… _Para poder pillarla desprevenida._ Apenas son cinco segundos, pero se me hacen eternos, cada paso que se acerca puedo oír con mayor claridad su sangre recorrer su cuerpo, su respiración entrecortada, sus suspiros cansados, sus pasos suaves y torpes…

- A-Ah… - Su voz retumba en mis oídos, martilleándolos lentamente la sesera. El incesante latido de su corazón ahora me es más palpable… Casi puedo verlo… _"Bum bum… Bum bum…"_

_Casi puedo saborearlo…_

Su cuerpo pasa el árbol. Es alta, pálida como el marfil, con un cuerpo sofisticado y equilibrado, y un pelo azabache que refleja hasta el más ínfimo rastro de luz y que brilla tanto como la propia Luna. Su aroma me envuelve de nuevo, y siento que es algo que ya he olido antes, pero en éste momento lo único que me importa es su sangre.

De un movimiento me pongo detrás de ella sin que se percate, y con una suave inhalación de su aroma, la cojo con fuerza de la cintura, totalmente fuera de mí, y la estampo contra el tronco del árbol en el que me había apoyado.

- ¡A-Aah! – Su aliento roza mi pelo y mi oreja, produciéndome un leve escalofrío. Alzo mi cara y choco mi frente con la de ella, con los ojos cerrados, aspirando el dulce aroma de mi presa. Acaricio su cuello despacio, quiero saber por que sitio su sangre corre más abundantemente.

_El lugar más cálido es siempre el más exquisito…_

Abro los ojos lentamente y la miro con detenimiento. Un vago recuerdo de sus ojos, del color de un hermoso pedazo de Luna, sacuden mi parte racional, y tras ver sus delicadas facciones, la reminiscencia de su imagen vuelve a mi cabeza, ahora confusa.

Te miro con detenimiento, intentando saber de que te conozco. Su pelo, sedoso y negro azabache, cae en cascada sobre sus hombros, y algunos mechones rebeldes están en su rostro, dándola un aspecto inocente y salvaje. Su cuerpo tiembla levemente bajo el peso de mi cuerpo y el roce entre nuestra piel. Las formas femeninas están muy marcadas debajo de la ropa, aunque deduzco que esa no era su intención. Su boca entreabierta, de la manera más dulce que mis ojos han visto jamás, me incita a juntarla con la mía, y sus labios, carnosos y rosados, hacen que pierda la cabeza de una forma inesperada y brusca.

_Acaricio su mejilla con ternura… Sus mejillas se tiñen de un rubor intenso, y avergonzada baja la mirada al suelo._

La obligo a alzar la cabeza poniendo mi mano es su barbilla, y colocando la otra detrás de su oreja, rozo mis labios con los de ella, que deja escapar un gemido ante mi gesto e intenta separarme de ella. Sonrío y me aprieto más a ella, profundizando el beso, disfrutando la sensación electrizante al máximo que puedo y saboreando el placentero sabor que poseen sus labios.

Bajo la mano que estaba en su cuello hasta su cintura, y besándola con más pasión de la que en mi vida pensé que podría sentir consigo que me corresponda tímida y torpemente. Abro un poco los ojos, lo suficiente para ver su rostro sonrosado. Sus ojos cerrados con suavidad, sus mejillas teñidas de un dulce rubor y su pelo desparramado por su cara y sus hombros la hacen ver apetitosamente angelical…

Con lentitud y torpeza pone las manos en mi pelo, enredando sus dedos con mis mechones y disminuyendo la distancia que hay entre ambos. Separo mis labios de los suyos y los junto de nuevo con urgencia, con anhelo. Ella abre la boca, dejándome espacio para introducir mi lengua, y una vez dentro, saboreo hasta el más diminuto y recóndito lugar de su boca.

_El manjar más exquisito del mundo palidecería de vergüenza ante el sabor de su boca._

La acaricio la cara despacio, delineando el contorno de su rostro, y sintiendo la suavidad de su piel de marfil. Un nombre viene a mi cabeza, un nombre de mujer, una mujer que no sé porque, pero lo adjunto a la cara de la chica…

_Hinata…_

_¿Es que acaso mi obsesión con ella no es sólo mental sino también física?_

Oigo su corazón latir de forma rápida y desacompasada, delatando su nerviosismo, pero sobretodo, escucho el influjo de su sangre… Constante, hermoso… Sabroso…

_Y en este momento más que en cualquier otro comprendo hasta qué punto la deseo…_

_**Continuará.**_

¿Qué les pareció? ^^  
Espero que os gustara. Estoy abierta a cualquier tipo de crítica constructiva (:

¡Dejen sus rewiews!

¡Besos! *3*


End file.
